


Difficult School Days (Modern School AU)

by loni_meow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Margaery and Loras are a great sibling duo, Past Abuse, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: That school had to have a cursing spell on it. Because somehow, pretty many people suffered a dark fate there.(Attention!: Jon/Daenerys will be introduced later! And Myrcella/Arya will be more in the future since they're too young in the beginning.)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope that this story won't be a fail, it's the first story that I translate and publish. Yes, translate. I'm actually german and try to do my best here. I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, I played with the ages and relations a bit, like, I made Margaery and Loras twins, for example. Also, I think I have still problems with the school system, so, I'm sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because someone told me to tell the readers about the relationships, especially Jon/Daenerys, I decided to write that into the notes.  
> Jon/Daenerys is a minor relationship, that I won't really explain. Myrcella/Arya is a relationship that'll be further in the future, because they're really young at the beginning.  
> I'm new to this site, I'm so sorry for just tagging and then disappointing some people. I'll try my best to avoid that.  
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy this fic!

Robb sat down while he was looking at Jon. "You're serious?"  
"Yes! We'll get a new classmate today."  
Robb sighed. It was always a thing with new classmates. He only knew it from the parallel class, where Renly Baratheon came as a new student into the class last year.  
Exactly that Renly was sitting by the Tyrell-Twins in that moment.

  
It was the last year for him before he would make his exams.

  
He looked to the right side where the place was still free and instantly hoped that the new one will be kind, because he most likely will sit next to him.  
"Maybe he moved," Jon said and sat down on the chair on Robbs left (it was his place, anyway), so he didn't have to stand any longer.  
"He?" Robb repeated and grinned at Jon.  
"What if it's a girl?"  
Jon rolled his eyes and shaked his head.  
"Yeah, sure. You need to mock me again," he answered and smiled slightly.

The Stark took a moment and looked around in the class. This was the first day after their holidays, but many things didn't change. Margaery had, beneath her tattoo (a dark rose) on her left wrist, a piercing at her ear and on her lip, and a sidecut.

She had dyed platinum blond hair, too, but Margaery herself didn't change a little bit. While all the others stood together, greeted each other, Margaery sat there, half into the chair, her legs chrossed.

She was only fifteen, but her parents allowed all of that.

Loras, her twin, sat next to her.

And again, Robb wondered how they could be so different from each other. Loras had almost adorable, normal blond locks, and he didn't seem like a rebel at all. He was the complete opposite of Margaery.

Margaery was a real rebel, and with every year of school, it got worse. She also outet herself as bisexual without any hesitate, and shortly after that, she outet her brother as gay. And everyone, who made any rumours about that, did never say them in public.

Margaery also punched people, and sometimes, she was pretty scary.

Robb did that punching thing for Sansa once, when Joffrey made her look like a bitch, even if she was only thirteen at that time. This made Robb so angry, that he just punched that boy in the face. The most ridiculous about that thing was, that almost everyone believed the rumours about Sansa, although they knew what Joffrey was like.

It was the first time Robb and Jon came with both sisters to the school. Arya had made herself independent very soon, but they always go with Sansa until she's at her class, so no one came too close to her on the way.

Robb sat up straight and fixed his uniform again. He saw again that Renly was talking with Margaery, but why was he even here? He should be in the room next to them. And what the heck was Loras doing? It seems like he was writing something.

Why was Robb even wondering about that?

"Hey, Robb!" Jon said loudly, but the Stark only realized this, because he was waving before his face.  
"Did you listen to me?" he asked indignantly and Robb cheeky shook his head before he started laughing.

"Except Margaery and Daenerys no one actually changed over the holidays. Well, it's only Margaery, Danys hair is only longer and she did it different," Jon muttered into his ear, but Robb only smirked about that.  
"Thanks for this enrichment," he added and the other moved away from him again.

"Did you take a look at the newsboard? They didn't let that on what was there over the holidays, I'm sure. They can fill three newsboards in a few minutes if they want."

Jon shrugged. "I wasn't there," he added and looked at Robb, who obviously was thinking again.  
"Are you still uncomfortable because the rumours about Sansa? They aren't on the board anymore."  
Robb flinched and leaned back a bit.  
"You think that because you weren't on it yet. You get faster on it than you think, especially when you already were once."

Jon started to reflect that and leaned back, exactly like Robb a few moments before.

While he was thinking without saying anything, he watched how Daenerys talked with another girl from their class, called Victoria. They seemed to be pretty amused and made each other laugh. Robb already spoke with Victoria too, he could say that she was a funny and nice girl and he liked her.

"You're in love with Dany?" Robb asked his neighbour with a cunning voice.

Everyone in the class called her Dany for a long while, what she offered, so all of them accepted. Actually, Robb really was sure that he got one of the better and kinder classes. They could be big assholes sometimes, but there were worse people, he knew that very well. All of his siblings went to school, and there always were some new stories.

"No, why would you think that?" Jon asked and laughed when Robb started to look thoughtful again. "You became silent compared to the earlier years. Stop thinking so long when I say something, it's weird," he added then and tapped the youngster next to him amused.

"Well, you stare at Dany. Or after her."

After this, a bit spontaneous, answer, Jon rolled his eyes again, as the school bell ringed suddenly. "Finally," Robb said and quickly took out his things for the lesson.

Meanwhile, Renly was gone, most likely to his class, when it was shortly before ringing. Robb sat up normal again and they waited for their teacher, Miss Asshai. It took longer on this day, but suddenly, they heard voices through the open door. It was quiet enough to hear that, and Robb recognizes a foreign voice.

Wait a moment. Why are they even that quiet?

When Robb looked around, he saw, that even Margaery sat quietly on her chair, though her legs were chrossed and her right foot whipped in the air, but she still was more quiet than she was in all those years he knew her.

"Come on," Robb heard someone saying, and he knew, that the person who said that, was a woman. He even remembered that voice, but he didn't remember why and who is the owner.

Shortly after that, their teacher (Melisandre of Asshai, she wanted to be called "Miss Asshai") came into the room and was followed by the new student.

It was a boy, but his head was lowered and long, dark hair covered most of his face. He walked kinda humpy and when he stood, it didn't look healthy as well.  
He wore his uniform, but also thick gloves on his hands, and he seemed to feel better with them.  
Well, he didn't seem to feel good at all.

Everyone started to whisper, but Robb remained silent and tried to catch a better look at the new one.

But in that moment, he looked up.

Robb notized his slight beard, red and swollen eyes, probably because of crying, and pale skin, where the cheekbones were easy to see. He looked really thin in general.  
Robb frowned, but when the boy looked around in the class, and his gaze met his "stalker's", Robb smiled a bit overwhelmed.  
The student didn't stand the eye contact that was wanted by the Stark, and looked down again.

"Be quiet, now," Melisandre said loudly enough and it was silent again shortly after.  
"This is your new classmate. His name is Theon Greyjoy. He just moved here, because his sister is making her last year at this school too," she told the class. "There, next to Robb, in the middle row on the right side, is a free place."

Theon only nodded and went, a bit slower and more careful, to Robb, who was still watching him. And somewhere between the introduction and the new one sitting down, the class had gone completely silent.

Melisandre only watched a bit before she started the lesson, at least, after she exhorted Margaery to sit normal on her chair, knowing, that this wouldn't change anything.

Robb only looked down on his table after Jon tapped at him and whispered in his ear, that his staring is probably scaring the new one. Robb had shrugged and placed his gaze on his table then, while the lesson went on.

After some minutes, where Robb was looking clueless at the table, were gone, he finally decided to pay attention to the lesson. But he still couldn't avoid to look at Theon few times again, and so he was recognizing, that he wasn't saying a word, only sometimes he was whispering to himself, and he seemed really lost and alone in general. Robb sighed quietly.

He seemed to know how he can do things with that gloves on, because when they needed to write down something at the end of the lesson, Theon could write perfectly with that thick things on his hands.

Well, he held the pen a bit weird, but Robb didn't care about that. He instantly said himself, that this wasn't his problem.

Especially, when he found himself not paying attention again.


	2. Sansa's Anxiety

Sansa opened her locker and sorted her things. She saw the picture of her dog Lady again and smiled, even when he was always uncomfortable on this gangway. At the back of the locker still was a heart-sticker that she put on there when she was in love, back then, and she looked away after this short moment.

Behind herself, Sansa already heard the voices of other people.

She always tried to be really fast with putting books into her locker and taking the right ones with her, so she didn't need to be seen by so many people.

Her heart raced when she looked around and she swallowed. She felf miserable, especially when those people started whispering or talking loudly about other people. Sansa was reminded that she wanted to look if she was on the board again, because some people looked after her with a really disastrous gaze.

With a bit on her lower lip, Sansa turned around to her books again and took the right ones. For a last time, she smiled because of the picture of Lady, where she also was, cuddling her, before she closed the locker.

One moment she stood there, hoping that nobody will notice her, if she would just stay there and remain quiet. But her long and noticeable red hair made that impossible.

Why did she had been persuaded by Joffrey back then? If that didn't happened, she wouldn't stay there, worrying and feeling uncomfortable.

Altough, almost everyone got to feel Joffrey's mean actions at least once. Except her brother and that Margaery Tyrell girl.

Probably because she wasn't called the "school rebel" for nothing. The young Stark never actually saw her, but she knew a lot about the things that girl did.

Sansa pressed the books against her chest and lowered her head while she was walking her familiar way to the class room.

"Hey, Sansa!" Robb suddenly shouted, causing her to look up in surprise.

A girl was with him, and Sansa did not recognize her at all, so she most likely didn't know her.

She draw back from them, a little bit scared of that person that she didn't know. She looked confused at Robb, not exactly knowing what to say. "Y-Your... girlfriend?"

"Just a friend," corrected the girl and smiled, but it didn't matter how friendly it seemed, Sansa got a resentment to smiling people. Of course, the only exception was her family.

"Margaery Tyrell," the girl said then after some silence and a reproachful look from Robb. "You heard some things about me, I think," she added grinning.

"You are-..."

Of course. This girl at least had an appearance that could fit on what she heard about Margaery, she also heard about the new changes she made, like the noticeable, platinum blonde hair.

Sansa swallowed and pressed the books even closer to her chest.

She still was at Robbs side, but what could she be saying inside? And why did Margaery have to be around with her brother when she came by?

"I better go," Sansa muttered suddenly before she quickly walked past them.

She heard Robb shouting something after her, but she didn't understand what it was anymore. Because of the fast tempo she almost runned into some people, and a few tears already burned in her eyes.

She was really scared of the "school rebel" because she had more power now than Joffrey would have in his whole life. At least on this school.

Also, on her way was the newsboard, so she stopped in front of it. What she saw on it made the burning in her eyes even worse than it already was.

_Sansa Stark: No interest in boys anymore?_

She couldn't understand this. Why did they to this to her? What had she done to deserve this treatment? It was clear that she hadn't any interest in someone after what happened with Joffrey.

Full with anger and a few tears on her cheeks, she grabbed the sticked post and ripped it off immediately.

Quickly she made it into a paper ball and threw it into a trash can. Suddenly, the bell declared the beginning of a new lesson, so Sansa almost runned the rest of the way to her class to be still in time.

When she arrived, she didn't become slower and sat down at her place quickly, where she placed the books on the table.

She was glad that no one was asking because of her tears, even Joffrey seemed to leave her alone.  
(Actually, he was annoying someone else and was concentrating on that.)

Sansa searched after a package handkerchiefs in her bag and when she found one, she roughly pulled a handkerchief out to wipe away her tears before their teacher would come in.

She sniffed quietly when her sitting neighbour sat down next to her, but she didn't seem to care about Sansa, or she just didn't ask anything. Maybe it was better like this.

It was good for the red haired, especially when she wiped away the rest of her tears in her eyes and on her cheeks noticeable with the handkerchief, to put it in one of the little pockets of her uniform.

 _Be strong,_ Sansa said to herself and looked up when the door of the class room was closed.

Their teacher was there now, so Sansa could finally distract herself with the lesson that was coming now. It didn't even matter how boring it was, she wasn't in the danger of getting bullied again, without someone seeing and doing something against it.

Sansa felt way more safe there than on the gangway, especially she felt more safe than she did while being close to the school rebel. Even when Joffrey was in this room, and she could hear his voice behind her, what gave her a certain tension, she felt better.

But when Sansa wanted to take out her homework, because their teacher was always looking at it at the beginning of the lesson, she realized that she was a fool, because no teacher gave exercises over the holidays. So she just let her gaze on him while he seemed to explain what will come to them in this year.

And when Sansa decided to actually listen, she knew she was right. He was telling them what topics will come, and also explained, like the years before that, on which things the grades depented.

She began chewing on her fingernails to calm down herself, because her heart was still racing very strong. For a very long time she had no fake fingernails or nail polish, so her nails always were optimal victims of her tension. Now, only two of her nails were too short, the rest grew back in the holidays, because she never had so much stress at home.

Her parents were okay with many activities they wanted to do in their holidays. So, she often was with her siblings, Robb, Jon (she didn't care that he wasn't her brother), Arya, Bran and Rickon at the beach and they swam, frolicked or just chilled in the sun.

Also, they often were going out with their dogs and did stupid things to amuse each other. On some days, Sansa was only sitting on her bed in her room and enjoyed the silence.

Sansa loved those times, but when the school year came closer again, she became nervous again. That's why two of her nails lost their length that they've grown in the holidays and were short again.

But when Sansa was working at the third, her teacher suddenly stood right in front of her table.

"Sansa," he said loudly, "What's the answer to my question?"

She opened her mouth and blushed hard, while her eyes were burning again. She was lucky that Julianne, the girl next to her, put her hand up immediately and annoyed her teacher until he let her say the answer.

"Pay attention," he said to Sansa then, and she repeated it over and over in her head, so she could force herself to pay attention, like he said.

 _Does Arya have the same problem?,_ Sansa asked herself and bit her lip. The following pain brought her into reality again.

Shy, she looked at Julianne, but she was staring at the teacher. Sansa really wanted to thank her, but what when it wasn't actually helping and she just wanted to say the answer? Also, she shouldn't speak, or she would have the teacher telling her to pay attention again. Her gaze wandered to him, and he was explaining something on the blackboard. Sansa leaned forward, but her sight was blurry, even when she was already sitting in the first row.

She wiped over her eyes again and felt some tears on her fingers which she didn't recognized before.

She let her hands sink and stared straight forward, now it was at least working again.

The explanation wasn't bad, and Sansa understood everything. She wasn't even a bad student. But she had the problem of her head blurring inside everytime, instead of staying free and helping her with the school.

Her grades agreed and her behaviour that got more and more dismissive, what worried her family, but she didn't loose her hope yet.

Maybe she would get through this year, but if she goes on like this, then she wouldn't.

Her pen tip was still in the air, while others were writing already. They got easy exercises, but Sansa just couldn't do anything. She dropped the pen on the table and put her hand up.

"Yes?" the teacher reacted and went to her, so he also saw, that she didn't write anything.  
"Could I go outside with the exercise? I don't feel good," she whispered at him, so no one could hear this, only maybe Julianne.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't just let you outside."  
Sansa sighed disappointed. "Can I at least open the window?"

The man nodded, and Sansa stood up a bit embarrassed, so she could get to the window, that was right next to her.

When she opened it, a cold wind hit her immediately and made her hair a bit chaotic. Her top was flattering a bit before it calmed down, but when she heard whispering, she pulled up her trousers and pulled down her top at the end of it, hoping, that nobody could see anything.

Sansa sat down quickly and curious, if this helped her with the exercise.

And, it was true: Because of the singing birds, the quiet noises from the leaves and the wind, she felt a bit free.

Finally, she could press her pen tip on the paper, writing down the solution in her head.


	3. A Glimpse Of Peace

Arya sat in the school cafeteria and was already eating the still warm meal that they gave the students today.

Curious and full of joy, she looked after her siblings, who promised her to sit with her together.

Arya had a good day. She had (almost) only kind or okay people in her new class. Especially her seatmate, her name was Mary, and they immediately liked each other after they talked a bit.

Arya now knew even more stories of her secret role model, this Margaery Tyrell, and wished even more to become like her.

Well, she probably won't be allowed to get tattoos or piercings at age fifteen, maybe she even won't get her hair dyed. She wouldn't want platinum blonde, but something like black.

But she wanted to be as respected as Margaery, wanted to be seen as a rebel.

It'll most likely be her last year anyway, so a new rebel wouldn't be bad at all.

Arya shoved more soup into her mouth and let her gaze wandering around the people that were here again. A few big tables stood there, and on a few, a whole group of people was sitting, and on another tables, there were only three, two, maybe even one alone.

She saw a boy with long, dark hair who was just staring at the table, but then she also saw Daenerys, who she only knew, because she once had a school project to do with Jon and Robb, and they met at the Stark's home.

Daenerys was usually very kind, and she looked to Arya just in this moment. The Stark immediately waved and gave her a smile, and she smiled back really friendly. After that, Daenerys turned around to the girl she was speaking with. This girl had blonde hair and seemed to be funny, because Arya heard them laughing then. She didn't know the other girl. Well, she wasn't in their class.

She could finally see Robb, Jon and Sansa, and how they were getting their food and then walking in Aryas direction.

"You needed very much time!" she shouted to them and fidgeted a bit around. "My food is almost cold!" she said and acted like she was disappointed in their siblings, until Jon was right behind her, and stroked through her hair. She tried to kindly punch him, but he were already in safety. Robb just did the same thing to annoy Arya a bit.

But Sansa sat down without mocking her sister and glared at the food that the placed on the table. The boys sat down next to them while they were still laughing, and Arya laughed with them.

Robb ate a bit messy, so he was fast and could throw a question into the round.

"How was your day until now?"

Jon opened his mouth while he smirked at Robb, but exactly the Stark slapped his seatmate before he could say anything.

A little war started, and they slapped each others arms, knees and almost their butts (but they were sitting, so that's a bit difficult). Even Sansa laughed, but when they stopped, she cleared her throat.

"So, my day was okay," Sansa mutters quietly and began to eat. "Joffrey left me alone, but Mr. Perkins was a bit mean, I think... I wasn't paying attention. But that's okay."

Arya looked at her sister and made a thoughtful face. Robb sighed quietly and Jon poked around in his soup.

Arya cleared her throat and to light up the mood, she started speaking.

"My day is really nice. I have almost only kind or okay people in my class. The only thing that could be a problem is, that Joffreys little sister is in my class. I think, her name is Myrcella. Actually, she seems to be gentle and nice, also, she isn't as ugly as Joffrey. Not even close."

Sansa frowned and stopped eating. "She's still his sister," she said and glared at her sister. "She'll be mean after some time, you'll see."  
Arya put up her hands and raised an eyebrow. "I don't actually want to have a friendship with her, calm down."  
Sansa seemed to calm down immediately, so Arya looked at the boys who didn't say anything.

"Good," she said and ate the rest of her soup. "I'm done."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. That Myrcella girl really was Joffreys biological sister. They didn't look alike, well, maybe the hair, but Joffrey didn't have handsome locks. But the rest? No doubts, Myrcella was beautiful and Joffrey was not.

"Maybe we should give her a chance. I mean, Sansa, how would you feel, if they automatically think you're as goofy as us?" Robb muttered and Jon shrugged. "I don't know about that, Robb. Being goofy isn't the same as being a spoiled brat," he said, while Arya only listened and Sansa became a bit tense.

"Fuck her, I don't want to think about the Baratheons", Sansa grumbled quietly when she finished eating her food (directly followed by the boys). "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure," Robb answered and bit his lip. "We've got a new classmate today. He's sitting next to me in the lessons, but he seems to try getting aways from me as much as possible."

"He's just weird," Jon answered shortly after that. "Also he's wearing gloves. Fucking gloves! It's too warm for those! At least when you're a normal human-..."  
"That's why I think he's hiding something," Robb muttered thoughtful and looked at his sisters. "What do you think?"

Sansa was obviously thinking about it, but for Arya, the answer was in the question. "Let him hide what he wants to hide. That's his privacy. Or is he the dark haired dude that's sitting on the table alone, staring on it like there was nothing else? Then I would worry too," she told them and pointed on the boy that she meant.

Robb turned around directly looked at the other boy. "Yes, that's Theon," he answered then, but as Theon realized that someone was staring at him, he slowly raised his head and seemed to search the person that was staring without leaving the protection of his long hair. But then, finally, and Robb was still looking, he couldn't just stop, he really raised his head.

Theon looks around while he was panicking, until he found Robb.

Now watching his "stalker", he stood up slowly from the chair and felt his heart race in his ears. He broke up the eye contact and started to go. It was like he was escaping from someone or something, but it seems like he couldn't run.

"He's scared of you," Sansa said suddenly. "He obviously hates it when someone stares at him. It might showed him some unlikeable memories. Someone definitely was staring at him too much."

Robb looked around to his sister again and everyone could see that he really felt guilty.  
"I didn't want to scare him. I hoped he'd come to us, but he misunderstood me. Maybe I should have said something or left him alone in the first place," Robb said, and Jon placed a hand on his shoulder. Even Arya leaned forward and smiled at her brother. "You know it better now."

She was way younger, but she hated it when Robb felt guilty for something. It always was very sad to see him like this. Robb muttered something unclear before he sighed and nodded.

"Maybe I can talk to him later," he said and looked at Jon, who was still patting his shoulder.

Jon smiled at him, and he smiled back before he started playing with the spoon that he had in his hand all the time. It was silent for a few Minutes, until Sansa pointed wordless at something or someone, but all of them noticed it because they were paying attention to each other.

When Arya followed the direction, and she frowned confused.  
"Who is this?" she asked, when she saw the boy Sansa was pointing at, who was standing there as if he entered a few moments ago. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he looked like someone Arya knew, but somehow, he also looked completely foreign to her.

"He looked like that one who was imprisoned a few months ago, that was a big drama. But only some suggestions about what he did reached the publicy. They only said that he did bad things, but everyone who gets into prison did bad things, so that's not a good information. But the eyes don't fit and the face was a bit different too. Still, how was his name again?" Sansa threw into the round now and Arya finally understood why she felt like she knew that guy. "I think, something like Bolton?" Jon answered after some thinking, but Sansa only shrugged.

"Maybe Theon saw how this dude came here..." Robb whispered and stopped looking at the guy, who was sitting down now. "...and he was one of Bolton's victims."

"No, I don't think that," Arya responded and stared at the entrance of the cafeteria.  
"He didn't look at this guy, only at you for that moment. So the guy couldn't be the cause. I think Sansa is right."

"You think I am right? Did I hear it right? You agree with me?" her sister said then and gasped dramatic. "Don't play with your luck, Sansa," Arya warned and laughed, when her sister and Jon started too, but Robb was still quietly thinking.

"Robb, you piece of shit, be happy," Jon smirked and kicked his seatmate under the table.

This was a mistake, and Jon felt it right after: Robb's kicks were more painful than his could be.  
Still, they laughed and slapped each other again, this time, Arya came from behind and tickled Jon.  
It actually worked, and she was proud to know that. So he tried to get rid of her while he was dying of laugher.

Many people were looking at them, but they didn't care, even Sansa didn't, and that was new. There was nothing to care about, not in this peaceful moment.

It turned out that Robb won against Jon (well, only with Aryas help), and they soon just sat there, laughing at themselves.

"We actually are a bit dumb, are we?" Robb asked into the round and everyone agreed. It was wonderful to sit around like that, and Jon even leaned his head on Robbs shoulder while he sighed, but smiled.

Not one of the four realized that their free time was almost over. They only did that, when Sansa suddenly stood up with her dishes, and spoke after she catched a deep breath. "I really don't want to be away from you. But I need to go now, so I'll be in time, or I'll be a head shorter," she said and smiled slightly. Arya immediately stood up to hug her sister, and although she had the dishes in her hand, it worked.

The boys also came and hugged Sansa, while Arya looked around in the room again.

Actually, most of the students that sat there were gone to that point. There were only them and a few other people.

"We should bring our dishes away and go to our classes, too," Jon said while Sansa was already leaving the cafeteria. Arya agreed with a slightly thoughtful nod, but Robb only grumbled something weird in his really deep voice.

When they were done and ready to depart, they all hugged each other a last time and enjoyed the peace of feeling that beloved people are around you, and not weird people that you don't know. Arya loved to be with her family, she always made her feel warm inside. But now they had to go, and Arya started to walk right after they hugged.

"We'll meet each other at home again to talk, will we?", Arya asked while she turned towards them again and bit her lip. "Sure, I think," Robb answered and smiled. "But now, school."

Arya sighed a bit stressed, but forced herself to smile for the boys. "Well, school then, huh?"

Jon placed a hand on Aryas shoulder too, but only for a few moments.

When she walked away, she looked back once. But she was also looking forward to more lessons with her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I've been struggling about that, should Theon still have his manhood? I mean, He's pretty young (15/16.). Well, he wasn't much older in the series, so..  
> But I don't know, haha. What do you mean?


	4. In Love

Loras winced, like he always did, but it wasn't about him.

School was over, and they had to get their busses. But as always Renly came, while he was with Margaery on their way, from behind and scared his sister, like every other day.  
But actually, Margaery always flinched, but she never liked to admit it.

Even Loras got scared often, but it wasn't even about him, only about his sister. Without saying something, he looked to the side, while Margaery complained about Renly and they both laughed. There on the side, he saw some people whispering with the others in their group, when they saw him.

He actually wanted to scream at them, show his anger, shouting that they shouldn't glance so stupid. He wanted to ask what could bei so scandalous about him being gay.

It wasn't like how it looked. They made rumours, but they let only him feel that, nur Margaery never noticed. Renly never noticed anything. No one noticed anything.

Everyone thought, that her influence protected Loras from the rumours, but even she couldn't protect him from that.

"Hey Loras, are you okay?" Renly asked suddenly, so Loras looked around and nodded silently.  
To stay trust worthy, he said an "I'm fine" after the nod.

Margaery looked at him with worry, too, but sie knew the truth, even when she never saw it, and she felt so sorry for it. Knowing that made it a bit easier for Loras. She has apologized many times for the outing sie just did for him, after she did it for herself.

Loras sighed quietly and watched Renly and Margaery while they were talking. He felt a little bit alone, but he knew, that they both didn't want him to feel like that, especially not his sister. He didn't knew about Renly, but he seemed to carry about Loras' wellbeing, so he thought, that Renly also didn't want him to feel alone, like he did. Still, the feeling wasn't really beautiful. Even if they didn't want to hurt his feels, they did. Or better: He himself did.

The busses already were there, and they had to come through all those students that were around them now, and it'll be annoying. 

Suddenly, when Loras was almost divided from the others, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back. First, he thought that it would be Margaery, but when he looked at the person, who was still holding his hand, his breathing paused for a moment. "Stop running away," Renly mocked him and looked at their hands for a short time, before he let the hand of the Tyrell go.

Loras himself was speechless for some time until he managed to say a "Thank you" and coughed a bit weird. How could it be that Renly just dared to hold his hand? Did he not now that there would be rumours if someone saw that?

Probably, at least in Loras' opinion, he just didn't think about it. And probably, He shouldn't think about it too, or he would get angry about those humans again, what didn't actually help him.

His hand felt strangely warm, and even his cheeks burned.

He hoped that Renly wouldn't notice it, because that burning meant, that he was blushing.

Margaery shouldn't see it, too, she would mock him with that all the time.  
Why did his body had to react like that?

"We're all sitting together again, right?" Margaery asked then and the two boys nodded, while they were roughly barging their way through the crowd, and Loras was still thinking. Somehow they reached the entrance of the bus, and only a few people were in front of them.

"Marg, your pushing is perfect," Loras sighed with a little smile on his lips.  
His sister gave him her most beautiful smile after those words, before the people before them got into the bus, and they shortly after them.

Actually, no one of the first was interested in the four seats at the back, so they could just go to their favourite seats and sit down like they were used to: Margaery left, next to the window, Loras next to her, and Renly next to him.

And because there was a free place directly next to the crush boy of the school, there often came some girls, who tried to flirt with Renly, but not always, and not today.

The bus became more filled and Loras watched all those people who got on the bus and sat down in a seat to wait for coming home.  
Margaery sighed after some time and leaned her head against the window next to her.

After some more staring, Loras' glance wandered on Renly's right hand, which he used to grab his. Renly had the right head on his legs, while he tipped around on his phone with the left one.  
So he didn't notice the stare of his seatmate, but Loras was really happy about that.

Margaery was more asleep than awake, and sometimes, she even fell asleep, so Loras had to wake her up softly.

(What means, whispering in her ear, with a weird voice, that she has been kidnapped, because Margaery was scared of that for years.)

He really didn't like to do that, but this girl had an unbelievable deep sleep, so no shaking, screaming, punching or other things could help, only her worst nightmare. She wasn't really mad at him for that though, when he woke her up like that. She was more thankful that he'd waken her up.

Slowly, he stared at his hands and felt a tingling again. Only there he noticed that the burning was gone, and he was really relieved.

But the sigh still stopped in his throat. If he would've made a noise, he maybe got someone's attention, which he didn't want to have. Even not his sister's.

He swallowed and turned his head a bit, while he was blushing, although Renly only pulled him back.

Sure, he actually knew why, and he knew that very good. But could he admit it? Renly was the most fucking loved boy in the school.

How could he want him?

Loras really hated to think like that, because it took all the happiness and love for his life into the underground. He really hated it with his whole heart. But hating it didn't set an end to it. No, really, it didn't. It actually made everything worse.

Renly didn't think about anything before he grabbed Loras' hand, wo why should he hope about it? There were no reason for any hopes.

But also no reason for despair, right?

Loras looked to the side and realised that his sister already fell asleep in the time he was thinking about all that crap.

He just sighed quietly and looked back at his hands.  
Renly seemed to remain silent all the time, or was listening to music, or just not talking to Loras, and he was fine with it. When it stayed like that, there couldn't happen anything embarrassing, so he was completely fine with it.

When he heard how his sister's head hit the window all the time when the bus started driving, Loras looked up immediately and stopped the head of his sister by grabbing it.  
He leaned her away from the window, what resulted in her sleeping at his shoulder then, but he actually was more fine with that.  
He was a little bit tired too, but Renly would have to stay in the bus longer, and Loras doubted that he'd think about waking them up.

So Loras had to stay awake, at least for the drive. At home he probably would fall asleep while he was doing his homework, but that wasn't dramatic, he'd just do the exercises later.

Loras sighed again, and it seemed like he had crossed a line for Renly.

"Loras," he said and leaned closer to the Tyrell, who felt that warmth in himself again, when the Baratheon came too close, and ist was too close. He was directly next to him and Loras felt, that his cheeks catched fire again.

"Are you okay? You seem like something is worrying you really hard."

He swallowed hard and began to become nervous. That Renly was so close to him made him into a stuttering, blushing mess, while he was angry about him being to helpless, and his cheeks turned red even more.

"I'm fine," he said with a shaking voice.  
"Then why are your cheeks so red, huh?" Renly asked bluntly and he even tipped, shameless as he was, at Loras' left cheek.

"Uh-" Loras stuttered and looked at his hands because his cheeks were burning reall hard.  
"I-I don't know?" he said way too unbelievable and scratched his neck embarrassed.  
"Tell me. I can most likely help you, when I know what's wrong," Renly said then and smiled friendly at Loras.

Friendlier as Loras was used to, when the smile came from other people than his sister.  
"It's nothing, really!"

The Baratheon didn't stop smiling, but shook his head. "Nothing is always a lie," he answered then.

With a cunning glare in his eyes, and yes, Loras was totally staring in those beautiful eyes, he started to tickle his seatmate.  
He laughed and reached after Renly to stop him, but was still paying attention, so Margaery didn't get hit.

"Stop," he shouted between the laughing and held his stomach when Renly really stopped then. A few people were watching them already, so Loras blushed a little bit again, because he felt watched.

"Are you bribing me now with the knowledge that I can be tickled?" the Tyrell asked amused and leaned back a bit.  
"Only if you don't tell me what's wrong..."  
Loras rolled his eyes and looked away from Renly. If he had said the truth, Renly would've known everything, but he hated to lie and was bad in it too.

"It's just..." Loras began, but he stopped, because so many people were still looking at them and probably hearing a bit. Some girls, also those, who tried to flirt with Renly, stared at Loras with anger in their eyes.

He looked to his sister and sighed.

"When you took my hand, you know..." he muttered and blushed hard again.  
"I never was touched like that by someone who wasn't my sister, and her touches aren't something new... But that's something different... You know... Ah, forget it, this doesn't lead to anything," Loras meant and bit on his lower lip to stop it from shaking, because he was close at crying.  
"I'm such a sissy," he laughed bitter and crossed his arms before his chest.  
"Perfect for all those gay clichees. They should love me."

Renly shook his head and when he realised, that Loras couldn't see it, he said something after that.

"You are stronger than you think," he said and smiled again.

"At least you say the truth, and not many people could say that about themselves. Not as many as you probably thought. Only when the truth is comfortable."  
Renly leaned closer to Loras again, so he could whisper Something quiet in his ear and was still louder than the bus. The Tyrell felt his hot breaths at his ear, and again, he felt way too warm.

"The truth is, that I'm gay," he just said into his ear and grinned, when he turned back again.

Loras put a hand on his mouth and looked at the grinning Renly. "Y-You a-are-" the Tyrell tried to get out of his mouth, after he put down his hand again, but the Baratheon just laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't hear you, the bus is too loud!" he shouted at him.

Loras laid Margaery down a bit different, so he could come closer to Renly. Now he was too close, and he felt uncomfortable.

Renly really wanted to mock him.

Loras put his hands around his mouth and they were also at Renlys ear, touching his skin, and the Tyrell was so unsure, that his voice shaked and he totally forgot what he wanted to say at all.

A "Do you mean that serious?" came out of his mouth then, in a still shaky voice.

Renly turned his head to Loras and now they were even closer, their lips almost touched once, and he felt stares on him again.

"What do you think?" Renly asked without giving any hint to the right answer. Loras felt warm and cold at once.  
"You are the crush of all the girls in the school," Loras answered quietly.  
"And the crush boy has to be into girls too?" Renly asked serious and took Loras chin into his right hand.

"It's unrealistic for you, because you think that everyone, who knows that you're gay, wants to do something to you. And that the crush boy suddenly acts like being gay to get you and hurt you would perfectly fit into your imagination."  
Loras looked away again, just away from Renly, but he didn't let him go.

"It's not like that, Loras," Renly said and looked at him with a serious glare. Slowly, he let him go, and Loras reacted immediately.

He flinched away, sat on his normal place again, and crouched a bit. He fought a fight against himself, nur when he saw Renlys hand laying there and laid his close. He didn't even thought about what could happen next.  
Renly sighed and just grabbed Loras' hand, interlaced his fingers with his own.

The Tyrell became dark red on his cheek, but he returned to hold Renlys hand without saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and translated this chapter while being tortured by Tami Bolton. No, really. She just threw a weird glibby slime thing at me all the time, hit my glasses, my face, my hair, my stomach, my knees, like, my whole body...
> 
> But that doesn't matter, lol. Loras is a weird lil teenie in love.


	5. Theon and Maryse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is my own character that I created to let Theon have one person he can relate to. He's troubled and this is his home. He has only Maryse in there.

Theon sat there, on the bed in "his" room, and held the gloves thoughtfully in his hands, or better, in that, what was left of his hands.

It was a children's home, and he was, together with a girl, the oldest "child" there.

It was actually like that, that he, after he was in hospital and then in a psychiatry, still didn't want to go home, or that, what was his home before Ramsay captured an tortured him.  
That's why he was in a children's home. At home, he wouldn't have felt well, because his father would make everything worse. His sister maybe not, but he needed to get away from all of this, and they belonged to this, because Ramsay had found out they're adress over some way, and he sent his family one or more fingers to threaten them.

As soon as he thought about Ramsay, there was a cold shiver running down his back.

 _He's imprisoned now,_ Theon said himself day for day, _he won't come back._

But most times, telling himself that, didn't help. He saw the missing fingers, the burnings and flayings on his whole body, the missing toes and all those deep scars or still healing wounds, which were still hurting very much. His whole body was still in hurt, but he still had to go to school.

Sometimes the first thing he did was taking off the gloves, shoes, socks and even his top, so the wounds at least have their freedom. But since he was catched at it by some dude, who stood in the door, and definitely thought Something wrong about him, he only took off his gloves.

He even let the socks on, because he hated it when someone saw, that it weren't just his fingers who weren't existing at whole anymore. He hated it. Together with the sixteen year old girl, Maryse, he also often went to an psychologist, because his psyche still was on a terrible status.

Maryse's status was even more terrible, she wasn't even allowed to go to school yet.

He knew everything about her, and she everything about him. That's why they decided to go to a therapy together, and that's why they tried to get their biggest wish, that she can live in his room with him, through for a long time. They helped each other way more than anything else could help, better than any psychologist.

Since Ramsay, Theon hated to talk, but he told her everything, and when she was there, he could talk normal.

Maryse was in prison for many years, but her prison was her home. It was her family that beated and abused her at all, at least her parents and her brother. And this for long and many years. Theon even could understand why she didn't escape way earlier, but the most people didn't understand that at all. He didn't escape as early as he could and should have. She was afraid of escaping and being found again, like Theon was too.

Ramsay was imprisoned, her parents and brother were imprisoned, but they still were afraid of getting catched. And this probably will never stop, making their days and nights even worse than they already were.

He heard a knock at his door, and the Greyjoy flinched because of that sound.

"Theon?" exactly that girl asked, that he was thinking about.  
"Can I come in?"

First, Theon nodded, but then he realized that this couldn't even work. "Yes!" he shouted into the direction of the door, what caused Maryse to run into the room. She had reddened eyes and ruffled hair. Usually, her long, dark blonde hair, was really straight, because that was something she always had to do back then. She always had to look like everything was normal at her home. But in that moment, her hair was a complete mess.

Maryse closed the door, walked to Theon with fast steps, and stole his gloves from his hands to lay them down next to them on a little table.

He knew what was coming now, and he just let it be.

She hugged him, but on her way, what meant, that it resulted in them laying on the bed, he on his back, and she just in him.

He actually hated it when someone was so close to him, but with her, he was completely fine.

Sometimes he really needed her near, for example, when he wanted to sleep.

Now they layed there, and Theon stroked her hair a little bit. "What happened?" he asked quietly and calm, exactly that voice, that could always calm Maryse down.  
"You know, I was on a date with Minka," she started also quietly.

"I saw my homophobic brother, standing there, everywhere and always, until it was too much and I completely panicked," she muttered and Theon already put his arms around her petite body. "I swore myself that this wouldn't happen today..."

"Hey, it's okay," Theon meant. "You need to get into the normal life slowly, so it can't work as fast as you wished. If it would work so fast, I wouldn't have been staying out of the school for an entire year, and I would've get back earlier," he said and smiled slightly. "I acted pretty stupid, Maryse. I shaked, and remained silent all the time, and I had hallucinations, but I can get through it, and you aren't able to that yet."

The dark blonde youngster sighed and smiled. "Funny, I just wanted to asked, how your day was."

Theon ruffled through her hair and grinned.

With her, he felt so normal, and not like he was a freak, he didn't even feel under pressure, and he didn't care how many people would say that now, he knew that Maryse didn't want anything from him, only from her true love and girlfriend Minka.

But exactly that was the reason why he didn't feel pressured. He knew, what they were, and what she thought of him.

"I still can't stand their staring, Maryse..." he meant quietly and sighed.

"That's no wonder when you look at that, what was done to you," she just answered and blowed some hair out of his face, but Theon sighed again.  
"I'm also hiding my true age from them..."

"You shouldn't think about how it was at school anymore. I need to get some distraction," Maryse laughed and rolled around on him with a playful smile.

He reacted immediately and grabbed her, so he could tickle her. Maryse was really easy to tickle, so he actually could tickle her everywhere, and he definitely used that knowledge, to get her into loud laughing. She tried to roll out of it, and she failed every single time. Sie tried to punch him, and they both laughed, as if nothing was wrong with them.

As if there weren't any psychic problems.  
With Maryse, Theon felt free, because she was the only one who really understood him.

At some point, he stopped, because it was really warm, and she just let herself fall on him again, so he just shouted an "Ouch".  
"Enough distraction?" Theon asked and she nodded slightly.

"We can talk about something more serious again, I'm not close to an hallucination now," Maryse sighed and stretched, so Theon patted at her face with an indignantly glare.

Then he became serious again and looked past her to the room wall.

"I think, his name's Robb," Theon muttered quietly, but Maryse just rolled her eyes. "Who? Your crush?"  
The Greyjoy tensed and bit his lip. "My seatmate."

The youngster rolled off him, just to look at him directly with an serious face.  
"Do you think he's cute?" she grinned cunningly then, while she couldn't hold up her serious face, but Theon still stared at the wall.

"He stares. His staring hurts," he murmured and looked at Hose best friend again.  
"Maybe he finds you handsome," Maryse said shrugging. "You are handsome. And also, your hair is really long, long hair is nice."  
Theon sighed and shook his head. "If someone, who didn't know what is between us, would hear that, then he would think, that you are in love with me."

Maryse rolled her eyes again. "I only said, that my best friend is handsome, okay? This Robb would probably agree with me," she giggled. "I hope that I'll be in your class."  
Theon didn't laughed about that, but he sighed.

"But you need to be ready first, Maryse," he urged and smiled sadly. "They took you out or your real life, and it's hard to get in again."

Maryse looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't know what he could add.

"You are the only one who I have in those moments, Theon," she said all of the sudden. "I only need you and Minka to get back into my real life, only you two."

She looked to the side and bit her lip, on which were a bit make-up, like always.  
Make-Up and Styling were her safety from more beatings for a long time because she would've showed everything with her bruises and wounds, so she still wore it, although she didn't have to.

Theon shook his head. "I believe that we aren't even able to really get back into the life, that we were used to. We'll never be the people we were before, never," he said surely and made a weird face.  
"Look at me, I wear thick, warm gloves at school, so I can write and so that no one is whispering about me too much. I was away from Ramsay for many months, but I still can't return to my family, because I'm afraid of my father. I'm still hallucinating after all those times, I hear him and his helper everywhere. I can't stand staring, even if Robb most likely didn't want anything bad from me. I only can talk with you like that, but he, the Theon that I was before Ramsay destroyed it, isn't back," he told her and closed his eyes to wait for her answer.

"But why can humans, who were months or years in a hospitsl, come back, and we not?" Maryse asked and looked down. "We're sick, like them," she added slowly.

"We are two humans who both have a completely down into pieces destroyed psyche, and psyches can't heal like a broken leg, for example."

Maryse nodded and looked at the door of the room.

"I'm allowed to sleep at yours today, by the way," she said suddenly and Theon realized that this meant, that he should change the topic.

"That's good, otherwise I wouldn't know how I could motivate myself to stand up tomorrow, you need to do this for me," he laughed. His best friend then nodded persuaded, but sighed shortly after. "Before that, we need to survive that meal with all those people down there."

The idea of eating with all of the children wasn't that bad actually, but Theon and Maryse were more than not very liked because they're never funny with them or talk about happy things, and so, they seemed to be really cold and alone.

Also this time, when they sat down there, and of course, next to each other, when everyone said those "poems" before they eat, except Maryse and Theon, they felt hateful glares on their bodies. Most likely those children also still stared at Theons hands, especially at the stumps.

They both almost eat nothing, but they always help to clean up the mess from the meal, while Theon sometimes let things fall when he gripped them because he wasn't perfect at holding things with his missing fingers.

The leaders of the children's home understood that only seldom, the little children did never.

Like it was so often: No one really understood Theon, only Maryse, who became such an important part of his life because of all this.

He loved her in a special way, not romantic, like a sister, a soulmate.

This here, a group of children that had to live here, was something like his home. Some people would say, that they couldn't feel comfortable there, but Theon felt more comfortable than in the near of his father. It helped him to get back into the real world.

For Maryse, this made it all even more worse, and often Theon had to hold her hand, so that she was protected from hallucinations or panic attacks.

This time it was bad too, so he took her hand right at the beginning and held it through the whole meal.

Maryse was afraid of all humans, and she saw a danger everywhere, but not in this destroyed boy.

Usually she hated talking too and already got some warning, because she called them a danger and pointed at them in public. But she couldn't do anything against it because her father told her that she shouldn't trust anyone, and when she then trusted him, it made everything worse.

Theon swallowed a bit of his meal, but he couldn't eat most of it. He was thinking about how "Stalker", this Robb. He really remembered his name, and that meant much.

Theon actually smiled slightly. Maybe he really wanted nothing bad. Maybe he should get over himself and even talk to him? He knew it would take weeks or months until he can talk to him like a normal human.

It was worth a try.

But maybe, he'd win a friend, then.


	6. The Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little chapter of Myrcella being a good sis to Tommen.

Myrcella bend over her, still deeply sleeping little brother, Tommen, with a smile. He had wrapped himself up in his blanket, after he had turned of his alarm, and Myrcella did always what Joffrey should do at first: Waking up the little ones, or now, the little one.

A cold wind blew in from the open window, and Myrcella, the easy freezing person she was, started freezing on her legs, feet and arms.

For her own good, she had bought herself a nightdress recently that was Most likely warming her, except her arms, most of her legs, and her feet.

It was pink, and on it stood the words "Nap Queen", what got Myrcella into smirking everytime.

But in this moment, he sighed and stretched her hands to put them gently on Tommens shoulders, so she could shake his body and wake him up.

"Hey, Tommy, wake up. It's time for school," she said in her normal voice into his ear, which caused him to growl tired and open his eyes a bit.  
"You can't continue sleeping, jerk," Myrcella giggled and pulled away his blanket, so he would get more awake.

Upset because of this move, he jumped up and climbed out of his bed, so he could catch his laughing sister, who was holding his blanket in her hand to pull it after herself.

But Myrcella wasn't interested in playing at that moment, so she decided to put the blanket on the bed again.  
"So, now that you are completely awake," she started grinning. "You can go into the bathroom to get yourself ready."

Tommen rolled his eyes, protested, but was dragged out of his room by his sister, who was then going into the second bathroom, that they had.

There already were her clothes, but before she took them on, she sat down on a little chair in the room, which was standing in front of a mirror, and cared about her long, almost golden and also slightly curly hair.  
The combing of it often was really annoying and exhausting, but Myrcella had enough time, so she always, what meant, every fucking day, made sure that her hair didn't look messy at all.

The Make-Up that her mother used sometimes was right in front of her, like always, and in a few moments, Myrcellas fingers twitched, and she almost took some of it, just out of curiousity.

But she always let that thought fall and, after caring for her hair, she stood up to take on her clothes and get the rest of her routine done.

After she had come out of the bathroom, already wearing her uniform, she always went down, where her family was having breakfast in the kitchen together.

Mostly, Tommen also waited for her, and they went down together, already talking about the school.

But when they had reached the eating table, it was silent most of the time.

Myrcella and Tommen were always the last ones that came, and their mother and Joffrey were there already.  
And their father, Robert, had moved out of the house a long time ago, after he and Cersei got divorced.

Sometimes, Myrcella wondered, why they even married in the first place, they never really came along in all that time.

Still interesting was the fact, that she now had his brother on the same school.

Renly Baratheon.

Still, it was his last year, but he still was the brother, and Myrcella had to smirk about it.  
She saw and recognized Renly once on the gangway in school (which wasn't a challenge since he is the crush boy and gets much attention), and he didn't reminded her of Robert at all.

When they sat there, the atmosphere suddenly tensed even more.

Since Myrcella and Joffrey had an argument, because she didn't like and accept what he did to Sansa, the atmosphere was always tense when they were close to each other.

"Myrcella, are you taking Tommen to school, like usually?" Cersei asked suddenly, and the asked one nodded.  
Usually Joffrey should do that, too, but Myrcella now did it for him.  
She actually was better in treating Tommen in the right way, and she even was proud of it.

The school where Tommen were wasn't so far away from Myrcella's, so she left the bus with him, and went, jogged, or ran the rest of the way, that depended on their punctuality.

"They don't believe me anything anymore," Joffrey spat suddenly, really, out of the nowhere, but only to his mother, but Myrcella still looked up from her breakfast.

"Who?" Tommen asked as innocent as he was, but Joffrey ignored him.

Correction: Myrcella was way better in treating Tommen the right way.

When their mother just wanted to say something, Myrcella came before her.  
"Why could that be?" she asked as if she was innocent, but Joffrey knew, what she pointed out.  
He stared at her angrily, but sie didn't got upset because of that.  
"Stop fighting, both of you!" Cersei then said to her kids and although the tense atmosphere still existed, the breakfast went on, now that both of them were silent.  
Myrcella didn't get much food down because of her inner tense, but she cared for Tommen eating enough, so he wouldn't get that much hungry before the break.

She was used to this situations, and to her hunger, but the little one was on a whole different level in her mind. She felt responsible for him, and she really meant that serious.

Her mother was caring for all her children, that was true, but she also had to handle her growing kids, from whose two of them were (almost) in puberty.

Myrcella was done at first, and she nicely waited for the others.  
But Joffrey just stood up without saying anything, and leaved the kitchen, still remaining silent.  
And while Tommen was eating his rest, they could hear the front door being shut.

Myrcella slowly looked at her mother and wipped around with her feet because she felt a bit afraid.  
"I hope, they'll remain nice," she said suddenly, but already saw, that her brother next to her was standing up from his chair.

"See you later, mom," she said fast, hugging the stressed Cersei, what her brother did too, and then ran to the front door, where their shoes stood next to.

"Come, we need to hurry a bit," she giggled towards Tommen and tied up her shoes with fast moves, before she kneeled before Tommen and tied up his, so they were faster.  
"Or the bus will drive without us," she added and went up again with an amused smile.

She took his hand, and took her little bag, that she was carrying around, even if they had lockers, into the other hand, and he did too. He had learned many things from Myrcella, but also from Jaime, their uncle, who somehow was more of a father than their actual father was.

With her elbow, she opened the door on a really exhausting way and closed it like that too, when they were outside.

They still could see the bus, which Joffrey took, far away, but their bus would arrive soon after the other.

Yeah, the Lannister's biggest problem really was handling the transporting of everyone.  
Joffrey always took the fastest bus to school, so he could have some time before the lessons, but that one didn't stop by Tommens, so Myrcella had to take the earliest with Tommen and then she walked the rest of the way to the school, where she also had enough time before the lessons, while Joffrey already was there for a longer time. Cersei and Jaime never had lessons in the first hour because of private reasons, that even Myrcella didn't know. But Cersei always drove to Jaime, what was a big detour, and took him with to Myrcella's school, where they were teaching.

Somehow it still worked pretty good, and no one of them ever came too late for school in all those years.

In a normal tempo, Myrcella and Tommen now walked to the bus stop, and in that moment when they wanted to sit down, together with some others in Tommens age (everyone, who was in Myrcellas age or even older, took the bus that Joffrey took too, or one bus later), the bus was already in sight.

Last year, when she was taking the bus by herself because she still went on that school with Tommen, it wasn't that stressful.

The bus stopped in front of them, and the little ones immediately pushed themselves past the two to get their favourite seats, but Myrcella only rolled her eyes about that.

Tommen, and she was lucky about it, didn't have any wishes when it was about the seats, so they just sat down on two places next to each other, without worrying if it was at the front, in the back, or in the middle.

Relieved about the fact that she could put down her bag on her lap, she sighed.

"Cella, can I play on your phone?" Tommen asked suddenly, and she nodded, while she pulled out the phone out of her pocket, to give it right into his hands.

It was her first phone, but she still really trusted her brother, so she gave him her phone sometimes.

She herself leaned back in her seat and let herself sink into a comfortable doze, so she was still paying attention enough but was able to relax a bit.  
Often, Tommen just talks to her, including this time.  
"What's actually going on with you and Joffrey?" he asked and Myrcella could hear, that he was actually confused.  
She sighed and put the best words together that she could think about in that moment.

"We just don't like each other really good. I just don't like what he did to Sansa Stark, even when our families already have a tense relationship," he explained to him and yawned a bit.

"Stark? I also have a Stark in my class," Tommen told her suddenly. "His name's Rickon."

Myrcella smiled slightly.

"Maybe he is the youngest, just like you!" she laughed and tickled her little brother for a moment, before she leaned back again and watched her brother while he tried to get himself up again, still laughing.  
After that, he throw an amused angry glance at his sister, causing her to giggle a bit again.  
Then, he started the phone again that he accidentally turned off while his sister tickled him.

When it was on again, he didn't look at the screen when Myrcella's messages popped up first, until he wiped them away and started one of the games that she had downloaded for him.

Myrcella smiled peacefully and watched Tommen until they were at his school, and it didn't seem to bother him at all.

When they arrived, Myrcella would've been asleep if Tommen hadn't held her awake all the time.

She sat up straight again and took the phone from Tommens hands to turn it off completely and put it into her little bag.  
In the moment the bus stopped, chaos rose up.

Myrcella hated it when people were pushing around, but she didn't want to get loud, so she just rolled her eyes while she tried to get herself and Tommen out of the bus safely.  
She actually succeeded in reaching this, and she took one relieved breath when they both stood outside the bus.  
Like on the day before, she had to stop Tommen from pulling her just with him into the school.

He now stopped in front of her, and she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"See ya later, I'm bringing you home, right, buddy?" she asked, smiling gently. He nodded smirking and gave his sister a short hug, before she went away to get to her school.

"Bye, Cella!" he shouted after her, causing her to look back one last time, waving at him, before she concentrated on the way.

Only, when they reached the age of eleven years, they were allowed to take the bus alone, at least, that's what their mother made clear.

And Tommen was only eight years old, so he wasn't allowed to be alone when they follow the rule.

She looked around and saw some others youngsters that were going into the same direction, and most likely lived close to the school.

Myrcella liked watching other people when she wasn't watched by them or anyone else.  
She felt good while watching them, especially because it brought up memories of the times with her playing hide and seek with Tommen, and he never found her, but she obviously always could watch him.

Myrcella arrived faster than she expected, and then went into the big building, where she now was starting her second school day.  
With the thought of her classmates, a little smile found it's way on her face.

But it disappeared when she saw a certain Arya Stark.

She didn't have anything against her, it was just the fact, that her rebelling character was scaring Myrcella a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I have anxiety. Tomorrow is school time for me, and I'm just so afraid of it, that it fully destroys me.  
> Anyway, I wanted to say, that the updates will come slower, because of school.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter tho.


	7. Anger

Margaery put an arm around Robb.

"So, could you please just answer my question?" she said and started to smile, while her brother next to her rolled his eyes.  
"Why is your little sister afraid of me?" the Tyrell asked and meanwhile she enjoyed being as big as Robb, who gave her the cold silence the whole morning. There wasn't any difference between their heights, and she thought that it was funny. But actually, Margaery was thinking about Sansa since they met on the gangway because of Robb.

She was curious, what could be the reason for Sansa being so anxious about her.

"I won't tell you, because it's her life, and not mine. She should decide which people she tells the reason," Robb said and sighed.

"I'd love to talk with her, but she runs away from me, if you haven't noticed that already," Margaery muttered and Loras suddenly cleared his throat.

"From my experience," he started and obviously became a bit embarrassed, "You just need to be alone with her. She should calm down because you are alone, and then you can talk with her."

Margaery frowned and looked at her brother with confusion.  
"Why do you have experience, Loras?" she asked, and when her brother blushed, she giggled.

"Ah, I understand," she added with words, "It's about Renly and you."

Loras blushed even more and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not having a thing with Renly," he said and shrugged. "I just identify with Sansa a bit. I mean, if I didn't know you because you're my sister, I would try to stay away from you, too. Especially if everyone has that rumour about me, that I'm... uh, don't know... in love with you? I can't say gay, but you know, what I mean. Because they are saying that she is gay, since she never had anyone else than Joffrey, which was some time ago."

Margaery looked to the floor with a bit of sadness in her eyes, but Loras wasn't finished yet.

"I also would stay away from you, because you are the most popular person here. Everyone knows you, even the new ones, because they have older siblings here. That's it. Anxiety is damn exhausting, you know? You try to get around it. My time with anxiety is over, but I can still feel what the panic attacks did to my psyche and body," he finished then and got both, Margaery and Robb, looking at him in confusion, and Robb definitely was surprised.

It suddenly seemed to be so empty on the gangway. It was, actually, they were pretty early, because they hated to be inbetween all those people, so they went as early as they could.

Loras stopped walking, and the other two did too.

"Your anxiety was that bad?" Margaery asked and gulped.  
Loras shrugged and muttered a "Yeah", before he looked at the Stark, who still stared back.

"Anxiety is dangerous, Robb," he warned quietly and started walking again, looking straight into the gangway.

He didn't know, why he told them about his problems, that became better until now, but he never talked about it like that.  
Loras never even talked about that with his sister, and now he did while Robb was there, too, not only Margaery.

Margaery herself was shocked. She knew, that he had problems, but that his problems were that bad?

Robb placed a hand on her shoulder, and he sighed.

"We should follow him," he said and now he put an arm around Margaery.

"Seems to be normal that they don't talk. Sansa only told me a bit. Don't blame yourself, okay?" Robb muttered, but the Tyrell shook her head. "He's my brother. My twin. I should be able to help him," she insisted and looked at Robb with obvious confusion. "Don't you want to help Sansa?"

Loras was a bit away from them, so they could talk.

Robb now lowered his head and sighed again.

"Sure," he began, but then looked at Margaery, before he talked again, "Look, they don't want to talk. Should we force them into it? I don't think so. I once tried to get Sansa into telling me everything, but she blocked it, and the blocking got worse until I stopped to ask. But when I let her in peace, after some time, she broke down and told me what's troubling her. But I can't tell you what it is, because she told me in private, and it will remain in private."

Margaerys stomach twisted and she started blaming herself even more. She wasn't even interested in "forcing" anyone into anything.  
"This is fucked up," she just muttered and walked a bit faster, because they saw some other students coming into the building.  
"Yeah, you're right," Robb answered and shook his head.

"This may be our last year, but Sansa has three years left. What is helpful is, that I learned how to help people when they have panic attacks. And look, Marg... Forget this for a moment. Do you and Loras want to come over today? I feel like, we didn't do enough together in the last year. Not because of the anxiety of Sansa or Loras, just to do something together. It was an eternity ago that you visited us the last time. It's just... I love to talk with you," he said quietly to change the topic, and he succeeded.

Margaery started smiling again, and when Loras looked around, and saw her smiling, he remained on his place to wait for them.

Margaery felt better, but the shock was deep inside her. She cared for Loras, and she wanted to protect him, but she didn't know how. She was the rebel, and no one would say anything against her, but to her brother. What kind of logic was that? She had to do something, and she was sure, that Loras, and probably Robb, too, wouldn't be so happy about the idea.

But she quickly shoved these things into the back of her head, and started to think about the probabilities they had, when they met.

She loved meeting with friends, and she absolutely considered the Stark as a friend.  
Margaery only found her way back into reality because Loras was waving right in front of her face.

"Ah, stop that," she protested and slapped his hand away with a little grin.

"Stop slapping me, I Just wanted to ask you what you are smiling about, not anything else. But you were in your thoughts and Robb rather wanted to see me trying to get you back here."

"Well, he invited us to come over today," Margaery says and shrugged.

"Really?"

It was interesting for Margaery to see how surprised Loras was because of this. Robb was their friend, and he knew that, too, but it still was something different for him to be invited. Margaery also realized, that she was worrying now, and that she looked at him longer, studying his reactions.

"Marg, you're staring," Loras pointed out, and got his sister into a little embarrassment.  
"Oh," she brought out of her mouth and smiled embarrassed.

"So, yeah. I really invited you, and I'll be really happy if you say yes," Robb muttered now, inbetween their conversation, and Loras seemed to get happier, just because the Stark invited him and his twin.  
"We have time today, right?" The Tyrell asked hopefully, and the other Tyrell nodded directly.

Margaery wasn't as unorganized as a rebel maybe should be, because she knew her calendar inside out. And she really did. It didn't take her longer than two seconds, and it didn't matter what it was, as long as it stood in her calendar, she knew it.

"I look forward to it," Robb meant smiling, but then, Margaery suddenly recognized her locker behind him.

The boys already had their needed things from their lockers, because they were more at the front of the building, and Margaerys was only here.  
This wasn't the first time she was angry about it. Not even close to the first time.  
Okay, she had admitted a longer time ago, she always has been angry about it.

"Alright, boys... I have to get my things. It's getting fuller here," she said with a sigh,  
"You can go, I'll follow you when I find my way through all those people."

She smirked and secretly pointed at the crowd of students at the entrance.  
"We spent to much time to talk. Com'on, guys, run!" she laughed and made weird movements with her hands, and after Loras had rolled his eyes, they both "escaped" from the other people.

Margaerys smirk lasted only for some little seconds, to be honest, it lasted as long as the students didn't reach her place.

And they reached her place in exact that moment.

Quickly, she turned around and almost ran to her locker, and while she opened it, she didn't hesitate a second. She often did fast things, so her body was used to working without waiting for her mind to follow.

"Did the rebel become shy?" some boy that she didn't recognize said, and she turned around with an angry glare.

"Fuck off," she growled warning and turned back to her locker again, but the youngster, whoever he was, thought, that provocating her was a good idea.

He grabbed her arm, and she quickly turned around to him again, her glare was even more threatening.

She suddenly saw red, long hair in the crowd and gulped a bit unsure.

But when the girl, who had exactly that hair, came into her sight more clear and saw the situation after someone told her (she was looking at the ground before), Margaery could recognize her really well.

It was Sansa.

 _Why now?,_ Margaery asked, but the grab around her arm began to tighten and hurt.  
If she now punched the dude into the face, she would frighten Sansa.  
_Why the fuck now?_

"What are you looking at, huh?"

 _Oh right, I forgot,_ Margaery growled inside and rolled her eyes on the outside.  
"You're just a little bitch, aren't you? Look, I can beat you up. And you would beg me to stop because I'm so much stronger."  
Now she just laughed out loud, but this "statement" really sounded funny and with every reason laughable.

"You boys aren't allowed to punch a girl, I heard. Because they all would faint, right? Leave me alone."

But his grip became more hurtful than before, and she tried to get out without punching him in the face or something else.  
"Look, everyone... The rebel tries to escape," he shouted, and Margaery flinched because of the pain that she felt.

Almost the whole school stood there and was watching how the school rebel was threatened.

They loved things like that, because it was the only attraction they could have here.  
When Margaery allowed herself a glance at Sansa and now a little girl right in front of her that she was holding on her place, and the little one looked amazed of the situation.  
She kinda looked similiar to Sansa, but only a little bit. Maybe they were sisters? That would explain why Sansa tried to protect her from this.

"And about that thing with never punching girls..."

He smirked and Margaery would like to puke right into that smirk.

"You are an exeption."

She wanted to get away, but he held her, when he punched her in the face. His hand was so rough, that it left a wound on her cheek. It pressed all the air out of her, and when the pain started, she touched her cheek out of instinct.

Margaery flinched and looked at the blood at her fingers.

Then, she slowly looked up to the youngster that punched her and saw, that he was enjoying this one succeeded punch.  
Margaerys fingers cramped and her whole body shaked while she bit her lip.  
"Defend yourself!" she heard from many people, almost everyone. They all wanted a fight. A real fight.

Margaery shook her head and growled quietly.

Her anger came over her mind and she lifted her knee up very fast to hit him at his most sensitive body part very hard, so he even sank to the ground.

Everything was silent suddenly, and she only heard surprised gasps, but her glare only wandered to the red haired girl.

And that, what she saw in her eyes, made her gulp again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really took me too long. I'm so sorry :')  
> I'm now in some kind of a fast writing phase, because it's weekend, and my anxiety is letting me be on weekends.  
> So, If you want to, you could tell me if you have wishes! I can add them into my ideas somewhere.


	8. An Unexpected Help

Sansa realized, that even Arya had become silent.

She was shocked because of the kick that Margaery gave the youngster, but the shock blurred her mind and her other feelings. It made her feel empty or dull, somewhere between these two.

The boy was whimpering and stayed on the ground, and Margaery looked straight into Sansa's eyes. She seemed frightened of herself, or just anxious. Sansa didn't know.

Her brain wasn't working.

Something built up deep inside her, and grew stronger, while Margaery pressed her body against the lockers behind her, holding her arm where the boy had held her, and Sansa saw pressure marks on her skin. Margaerys chest lifted and lowered quickly and she seemed as if she didn't know what she just did, and the wound on her cheek bled, so she soon had some blood running down to her chin.

Sansa tried to swallow the weird feeling down, the weird pressure in her throat, but it weren't tears that were the cause.

She held Arya, whose eyes were open wide in surprise, but Margaery only looked at the red haired girl.

Sansa returned that stare, tried to consume all of the emotions that the "always tough" Margaery Tyrell gave her, with her body and her eyes.

Then Sansa's glare wandered to the boy that slowly stood up, but he backed away a bit, so she could still see Margaery.

It was a sensation for Sansa, but swallowing down the weird pressure began to fail. Her eyes were locked with Margaery's while she watched how the Tyrell began to reassure herself, starting to get more relaxed and closing her eyes a bit, while the familiar sounds of whispering people came into Sansa's ears.

It was a weird moment. The boy looked at Margaery with anger and pain, but Margaery didn't look at him, only at Sansa. She frowned soundless and shook her head as her body started to relax.

The other youngsters still were quiet, Arya was trying to get out of her sisters now rough grip, but she was helpless as long as the older one didn't break out of the stare.

Sansa couldn't fight against the pressure in her throat anymore, so she let it go.

First, she only chuckled a bit at the awkwardness of the situation, then her body began to shake and she actually laughed.

Full and loud laughers left her mouth, and soon everyone was looking at her, even Arya, who turned around as good as she could.

It still was a weird laugh, her voice was shaking with amusement and shock, but she didn't care. It was like she laughed out all of her pressure, as if she finally could breathe after it was done.

The youngster that got kicked into his balls looked at the laughing mess that Sansa was, her eyes empty, and her hands shaking.

"Sansa, are you alright?" Arya asked actually worried, and she somehow freed herself from her sister's grap.

Sansa didn't hear her, but the more she laughed, the more she felt free, and her anxious mind took over a bit every single second.

It only took Margaery to make a step towards her, while the boy that made all the drama, went towards her, now angry at the red haired girl, and everyone else was watching her laughing.

When the boy stopped right before her, her anxiety took over her, and it felt like there was a barrier now, holding back her good emotions again, replacing them with anxiety.

She immediately stopped laughing and gulped instead.

Sansa took some steps backwards and hit a locker with her back.

 _Shit,_ she cursed in her mind, but before the youngster could go mad at her, Margaerys voice was there.

Arya stayed where she was, and Sansa was glad about that.

"Leave her alone and fight someone with your size," the Tyrell shouted loudly, and when the boy looked around, Sansa took her chance and ran.

She pushed the other students away roughly, but she didn't care and didn't stop running. The school bell ringed loudly, but she still ran. And she even ran, when she arrived in her class room, which caused her to bump right into a table while she tried to reach her place.  
She whimpered in pain and heard laugher behind her, but even about that, she didn't care.

Her panic strangled her, so she put a hand at her throat, trying to pump air into her body, but she didn't succeed.

"Hey, calm down," someone said suddenly, which caused the growth of her panic.  
Sansa couldn't speak, and she knew, that she had a panic attack. And she felt like dying, again. Like being strangled by a rope or by someone's hands.

A person sat down next to her, and she immediately looked at that person.

It was a girl from the class that never cared about her, but she seemed now.

She took Sansa's hands.

"Give your pressure into my hands. Then you can calm down better. Try to breathe slower. It's okay, whatever panicked you, you're away from it."  
Sansa just wanted it to stop, so she pressed the girl's hand, and tried to take one deep breath.

Her brain didn't work again. She couldn't remember how her body even brought her here, and she didn't know the name of that girl, but she said herself, that she was safe.

One deep breath.

And she succeeded.

She heard a little whimper from her classmate, but she concentrated on her breathing.  
It only took a few minutes, until she finally calmed down, really exhausted but at least completely calm.

And suddenly Sansa could think clear again.

"Megan," she gasped and her body felt empty.  
"Yeah, it's okay, Sansa, don't worry. You came into this room and looked like you just almost died. You were pale, bumped into that dusk, but didn't seem to care. Also, your panic already strangled you. What happened?"  
Sansa frowned slightly and lowered her head. Should she tell Megan? Could she trust her? It actually seemed like that, so she sighed quietly.  
Megan would know about it at the end of the day, it didn't matter if she heard it from Sansa or from all those people who experienced it.

"The school rebel," she began, not getting herself into using the "rebel's" actual name, "She had a fight with a dude that obviously wanted to expose her, he even punched her, and she hit his sensitive part," Sansa explained quietly, so no one else would hear it now.

"What's so wrong about that?" Megan asked with a little smirk, and Sansa made a weird little gesture. "I'm not done yet."

Megan was interested in that story, and Sansa felt safe right there.

"Everyone was silent, and the rebel seemed to panic over herself. We stared at each other, direct into each others eyes. Then I felt a weird pressure, and when I let it free, I laughed. I laughed into the silence, because I felt empty and awkward. It just had to get out. The boy didn't really like that, and my anxiety came back in the moment he was an actual threat to me. I really was scared. And the rebel got his attention, so that I could escape. So I arrived here, somehow."  
Sansa's eyes suddenly widened in realization about the facts that she just told Megan.

Before the other girl could answer anything, Sansa herself added something.

"Margaery Tyrell helped me," she whispered, confused and thankful at the same time.

And suddenly, it wasn't that difficult to call her at her normal name anymore.

Megan remained silent, and Sansa stared at the table, trying to get her thoughts right.  
"It's good, though," Megan then meant and leaned back a bit.  
"That she helped you, of course," she added, so that Sansa wouldn't get her wrong, but even without this added words, Sansa would've known what she meant.

"Why should she help me?" Sansa asked, more to herself than to anyone else, and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Maybe because she likes you?" Megan said with a little grin.  
"She doesn't even know me longer than a day."

Megan rolled her eyes and put a hand on Sansa's shoulder. "Then maybe she wants you to be comfortable around her."  
The Stark gulped unsure and her glare seemed to hunt some moving point on the table, as fast as it jumped left and right. "Why would she-"

"Think realistic, Sansa. No one, except crazy people, would want someone to be afraid of them," Megan interrupted and played with her long, blonde hair.

Megan was a really beautiful girl, Sansa noticed. Her hair was long and blond, and her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think that she would want me to be comfortable around her for no actual re-"  
"The reason is, that your anxiety was the first anxiety that she saw, which was that bad," she interrupted again, not leaving Sansa's bad thoughts alone.

Sansa realized, that the school bell did ring when she ran, and it was weird, that their teacher wasn't there.  
"Is our bell broken?" she then changed the topic, and Megan shrugged.

"Probably. We still have a few minutes, I checked shortly before you came here."  
"This day already is a shitty day," Sansa growled quietly and leaned back like the other girl that she was talking with.

"Ah, it'll get better. Just go on," Megan sighed and smiled friendly at Sansa, and she even returned that smile. "I might talk to Robb today, if he knows something," she decided, but instead of worrying, she realized, that she didn't have any things with her.

"Shit, I forgot to go to my locker," she sighed exhausted.  
"Forget it. We can do the exercises together. I'll just stay here, alright?" Megan asked and wipped with her feet, still smiling.

The red haired girl nodded and took a deep breath. All those things that happened, and they led to this. She seemed to get a new friend, after all.

Sansa never cared about Megan, and Megan never cared about Sansa. They didn't even really recognize each other, but now? Sansa felt like she was talking to a friend when she talked to Megan.

She still knew a bit about that girl, for example, that she was more mature than you would think. She was thirteen, like Sansa, but her body was mature like the body of a fifteen year old, the same with her behaviour and the things she liked. There even was one time, she considered to sneak into a real party.

Megan didn't do it, but it still made Sansa a bit nervous when she thought about it. What if Megan wanted Sansa to do those things with her? She would say no, though, and they would get divided.

Sansa decided to turn off those thoughts, and waited for their teacher to come in. And she was lucky, after some minutes, the bell started to ring again, and shortly after, the expected person went into the room.

But Sansa knew that it was the second day where she wouldn't concentrate on the lessons that were actually needed, because she was still thinking about the things that happened today.

"So, some of you might saw the fight of two students today."

 _Damn it,_ Sansa thought immediately, and she tried to fully turn down her ears.  
She didn't want to hear about it, but her life really wanted to give her a punishment for something that she did.

And again, her just turned of thoughts were at the fight again, while their teacher told them that violence shouldn't be an option.

Sansa rolled her eyes. He didn't know anything of it. Margaery was threatened and hurt before she defended herself, she had to, or she would've been even more hurt.

Sansa found herself worrying about Margaery. She hoped that she didn't get any more wounds because of that boy, and because she protected her.

Margaery Tyrell protected her.

That needed to sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how some metal songs can help me with this story...  
> I have a good phase, so there it is, a second chapter for today.


	9. Enough Was Enough

Renly frowned, when he arrived without Margaery being there. He always came in the little breaks they had sometimes. He just wanted to visit them before he had to go into the other class, but Margaery wasn't there.

He sat down next to Loras, who was obviously worrying, but also thinking and not hearing anything.

Still, Renly tried.

"Hey, do you know where Margaery is?" he asked, but as he expected, he didn't get an answer.

So he put a hand on Loras' hand, watching the younger boy blushing and looking around to him.

Renly chuckled. It was kinda cute to him, and he liked to mock this innocent boy. So he went even further and leaned in, coming even closer.

"Hey, Loras," he whispered into his ear, still holding his hands, holding back his laugh.

Suddenly, all of his fun went away, because Loras' body relaxed, and he freed his hand from Renly's. He slided away a bit with his chair, and Renly was shock because of the glare that Loras gave him.  
"Play with someone else," he growled and bit his lip angrily, even if his cheeks had turned into a deep red.

"What do you want from me, huh?"

Renly frowned and he lowered his head to the ground, searching for an answer. The all of the sudden toughness of Loras had surprised him way more than it should've. And the words "Play with someone else" burned deep in his chest. Does he really think that Renly was playing him? He actually thought that the Tyrell was cute, especially when he was embarrassed.

He gulped unsure.

"Is Margaery alright?" Renly asked, hoping, that he wouldn't get a punch with words for this question, too.

Indeed, when he didn't get an answer and looked up again, Loras' face softened and he nodded quickly.

"She had a fight with some dude, and her cheek bleeds a bit. Also, she has pressure marks on her arm. Almost the whole school saw it, because he seemed to just attack her out of nowhere," he told Renly and shook his head. "I wish that she wouldn't be this popular. Not because of me, just because of her. Look what happens when you're a popular girl at school. The boys are loved from everyone, but the girls get this."  
Now it was understandable that he was so pissed at all, but still, Renly was some kind of scared to come closer to him. If that what happened wouldn't have happened, he may would've taken his hand or would've placed a hand on his shoulder, but he was still confused.

Loras watched him carefully and waited for some sort of a defend, since he insulted the system of the popular.

Renly just shook his head when he saw that look in Loras' eyes again, the look that he had in the bus when Renly just told him that he was gay.

"If they knew what you know-" Renly started, but Loras growled.

"This line again, huh?" he meant and turned his head away, watching the other students, that seemed worried. Well, not really, most of them where happy. At least some were caring: Loras himself, Robb Stark Jon Snow seemed to care too, but the rest? Not really. Well, that weird guy that Renly didn't know, the boy that hid behind his long, dark hair, didn't seem to be happy, too.

"Look how they all don't care," Loras scoffed quietly. "Living in their happy worlds. I wish I could crush their worlds."

Instead of being shocked by his anger, Renly found himself smiling gently.  
"It would be an honor to help you, Ser Loras," he said innocently, and when Loras turned around, Renly took something like a bow, as good as he could while sitting on a chair.  
At first, when he turned around, Loras eyes expressed that he was screwed, but suddenly something seemed to lighten up in them.

He giggled, and then he laughed a real laugh, shortly forgetting about his anger, while Renly smirked, being happy about his success.

"You're unbelievable, Renly. I was angry, goddamnit," Loras sighed, shaking his head.  
"I need to go, then Ser. Take care of your highborn sis," Renly said and stood up from his chair.

He was surprised when Loras stood up, too. Maybe it was, so that they could look each other into the eyes when they would say "See you later". Loras glare wandered over Renlys face, trying to find out what he was thinking, but Renly was great at expressing... well, nothing.

He took a bow again, elegant and actually weirdly perfect, but he remained down there.  
Loras looked at him, and he blushed again, even if he held Renly's glance.

He felt like he was warm and cold at once, and it made him nervous, having Renly at such a place of his body.

But the Baratheon just winked at him, got straight up again, and smirked weirdly.

"Getting you upset is my new hobby," Renly told him, sticked out his tongue, and turned around without saying anything anymore, even if he heard how Loras whispered something after him. It probably was something mean, since Loras didn't want to be played on, and that action was a bit too much if he wanted to show him, that it wasn't just playing.

Renly smirked amused about the boy's innocence. Maybe, innocence wasn't that bad, it just was incredibly funny and even adorable to Renly.

But everyone ist going to loose his or her innocence once in their lives, and the more Renly thought about it, the more he wanted to stop thinking about it.

Especially when a certain Tyrell boy came into his mind again.

When he sat down in his class, he looked around, studying every student.

He liked that, so that he could see some habits that they had to mock them later.  
No one ever took it serious, no one actually took Renly serious at all. He was just the funny, handsome youngster, that was only popular because of those two points.

And suddenly it scoffed him more than it should at all.

"Damn Loras," he growled desperately. Maybe the Tyrell was right about destroying their happy worlds, and maybe he should just do it himself, because he just destroyed Renly's happy world, and he was really sure that his optimism just died a very painful death.

And when the lessons began, Renly wasn't interested in it. He was more interested in Loras and his talent in destroying happiness.

And no, Renly wasn't angry. He felt... weird, and he didn't even know if that was a good or a bad weird.

He rolled his eyes when the teacher suddenly asked him, if he was okay, but he realized that this was his chance. Only this.

"Can I go to the toilet?" he asked, playing a cramp in his stomach. "I don't feel good."

The teacher, it was a middleaged woman, nodded a bit annoyed and a bit careful.  
"Then you can go to the toilet," she said and Renly immediately stood up.

He went out of the room slowly, and he hoped that no one would recognize the slight panic in his eyes, when he finally reached the door.

And when he closed that door behind himself, he sighed relieved. Something drove him into walking straight to the side of the rooms where he were, searching a thing that he had in his mind before.  
Renly hoped that it'd be still there, and he was lucky.

On a little fenster bench there was a permanent marker that probably was forgotten by someone who maybe wrote something with it.

It actually was dangerous to leave such a thing, a weapon if you want to see it like that, it can write dangerous words, open in a school full of youngsters like him.

Renly looked around, but it was empty on the gangway, and he could only hear his own steps on the floor, as he went towards the permanent marker.  
The Baratheon put a hand around the little but maybe powerful thing and picked it up, so he could look at it with some expression that was similiar to awe.

Still, he put it into his back, and went to the toilets for the boys.

When he was in there, he frowned.

Now he knew why he never went on this toilets. It was a really big chaos, and the walls where full of words, names, insults, whatever.

Renly shook his heard while reading the words there, until he himself put the top of the permanent marker at the wall, waiting for noises, so that he wouldn't do this while someone was in toilet, but there was nothing.

The smell of the marker tickled in his nose, and he almost sneezed, but he didn't. He started moving his hand, drawing a deep black line.

No one would think that Renly actually was a good drawer, and that he even liked it. But feeling the pen moving only because of him, and seeing what he was doing, was showing that both fit him.  
It didn't take him long, but in the end, he was okay with it. He took a step away and looked at the big thing that he drew.  
It was a rose, and he knew that Loras and Margaery liked roses. Loras even more, but he rather hid it from everybody, since he was scared to be laughed about.  
He almost put the permanent marker into his pocket, when he noticed something. He slowly went to the rose again, and opened the marker, so that he could write something.  
It wasn't really clear to read, because he was setting the words into the rose, and not underneath. It shouldn't be obvious, because it was a certain warning.

He signed it with RN, the first and last letter of his whole name, Renly Baratheon, so that no one would think that Loras and Margaery just tried to hide themselves.

"Leave the Tyrells alone" stood on the wall, and somehow Renly got every letter into that rose.

He now put the permanent marker away after he closed him, and walked out of the toilet, as if he didn't do anything.

He then looked at his hands and sighed relieved, because nothing of the marker got on his hands.

Maybe the boys would talk about it, so it gets around and maybe they realize it on this way, and if they wouldn't, Renly would go on.  
_Fuck Loras Tyrell,_ he thought inside of his mind. _Fuck him and the things that he did with me and my ideals._

He froze in his whole movements as he saw a well known person that now stood shortly in front of him.

It was Margaery, and she had a plaster on her right cheek.

"What did you do in the toilet?" she asked confused and it always seemed like she knew that he did something.  
"What people usually do on the toilet," he lied shrugging, and cracked a smile. "Do you want details or what?"

Margaery rolled her eyes in disgust.

"No, thanks," she said a bit amused. "I just thought that you did something stupid. Would fit you, though," the Tyrell meant and lowered her head a bit to look at Renly from that perspective.  
"Something is telling me that you actually did something stupid. You're lucky that I won't go into the boys toilet, Renly. Your lower lip always twiches a bit when you lie. But don't worry. I'll find out anyways," Margaery threatened him in a playful way, before she went pass him, waving at him in the progress.

"See you later."

"Yeah," Renly said and when Margaery was away from him far enough, he sighed in relieve.

He lowkey regretted his action already. But it was so deep down, and he was glad too, glad, that he did it.

Enough was enough, and his "enough" had been crossed today, even if he only noticed because a certain Tyrell broke down his happy world sight.


	10. Make It More General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the form of my chapters a bit, and I think I'm comfortable with it. Enjoy the new chap!

It actually took only until the break, and then, the news about that rose with a simple threat exploded. Sure, the first pictures that actually landed on Instagram were only about the talent of that artist, and the beauty of that rose.

Robb saw those pictures, when he sat with his siblings in the cafeteria. He had no clue where the rose was, but he found the place familiar.

"It's in our toilet," Jon said suddenly, and Robb looked up immediately.  
Arya and Sansa looked at both boys with confusion, so the Stark just showed them the picture.

"Great, now we have a new scandal. Well, is it one? Someone drew a rose into that toilet room. Nothing else," Sansa meant shrugging and leaned back. She was pessimistic since she laughed in that one situation, while everyone else was quiet. She frowned at the thought and shook her head.

Now they had an actual thing to laugh about her, and she certainly hated it.

"Well, the artist put a threat in it. The people that posted didn't see that yet, but I did. Look, there are letters in the rose," Robb explained and put his phone down into the middle of the table. Arya leaned forward too, trying to get the words together, and so she was the second one who understood it.

"It's a threat to the whole school," she muttered unsure and shook her head. "Yeah, right," Sansa agreed, and Jon took Robbs phone back to give it to him.

"Leave the Tyrell's alone," Jon then repeated with a nod. "A very specific threat. This must've been someone who would signate with RN and has something to do with the Tyrell's," he added quickly, while Sansa seemed to be off her way in her thoughts, as soon as she heard "the Tyrells".

She seemed to become thoughtful really fast and her cheeks turned into a light, almost invisible pink.

Sansa looked down at her hands, still obviously thinking, and still remaining silent, like everyone else at that desk.

"Fuck the Tyrells," she sighed exhausted. "Even if they couldn't do anything against it this time, they definitely make troubles too often."

Robb meant to her a little crankle, which sounded a lot like paper, but he didn't even try to ask.

Sansa would come to him if there was something, for her unbearable, he knew that. But if he tried to force it out of her, it'll get worse, like he told Margaery.

Robb always meant what he was saying, maybe that actually was something really rare nowadays. He never thought about the high amount of liars in this society.  
Sure he lied, too, at some point in his life. Everyone did. But he didn't do it all the time, like a few other people.

Jon shook his head at Sansa's words. "I don't think that you can say it like th-"

"Margaery Tyrell is the school rebel, she does what she wants, doesn't care about anything or anyone, and fights with some dudes on the gangway. Loras Tyrell maybe only got soaked into it by his rebel sister, but maybe he shouldn't behave so weird," she scoffed then before Jon could even speak to an end, and again, everyone became silent, until Arya had enough.

"What's wrong? You don't know the truth, do you? Did they do something to you?"  
_No, they didn't,_ Robb knew. Margaery was caring so much more, and was so much more gentle, but Sansa knew that too. She just tried to get something out of her mind.

He saw that in her expression, and the way how she stuttered some unclear words to Arya. Robb lived with her long enough to see those details when he wanted it.

But most of the time, he felt weird while doing it. He felt like a stalker, in a bad weird way.

Robb had tensed a bit, and he looked at Arya, who seemed to be glad about her success to get Sansa into her opinion. Even if she already had that opinion, she didn't want to show it.

"Well," Jon said, still a bit shocked over Sansa's words, "We'll have to go soon. Time is almost over."

Sansa suddenly stood up and walked away without paying attention to them anymore, leaving confusion behind.

"What's wrong with her today?" Arya asked, shaking her head.  
"She's worrying about something," Robb told her and made a weird face. "I'll go, too. See you later, guys," he said and started to leave the cafeteria.

While he walked out, he looked around a last time, looking at all those students there, what resulted in seeing that almost everyone had a phone in their hands, looking at a picture on the display.

Robb frowned and continued walking straight out of the cafeteria.

When he arrived in the class room, everyone except Margaery and Loras were there already.

This mysterious Theon dude was there, too.  
Robb sat down next to him and obviously looked at him.

"So what's going on with you?" Robb asked loud enough so that he could hear and understand it, but quiet enough so that not everyone would hear it.  
"Are you alright? You don't seem to be, though."

He really didn't seem to be alright, since he silently stared at his desk, having his head lowered, so that his messy, long and dark hair covered his face, as always. Robb wondered, if his neck already hurt from that pose.

Theon looked like the only thing he did, was crocking more and more.  
He muttered quiet, blurred words, shivering a bit, and cramping.  
But even if he sometimes looked like he wasn't there with his mind, this time he turned to Robb, but he let his head lowered.

"If you can't stand this school, then you should go home, Theon," the Stark told him, and he suddenly sounded so caring, that Theon dared to look up. His head was shaking, and he now exposed his bleeding and swollen lip, which he's still biting on.

"H-Home?" he stuttered, and it was the first time Robb really heard his voice. That voice was thin, tense and unsure, and his now even more shaking head underlined his anxiety.

As soon as the shaking got worse, Robb tried to calm him down by gently touching his arm, but Theon backed away, anxious, confused.

"D-Don't," he whispered, "Please."

"I won't do anything to you, okay? Look," Robb tried, holding his hands up. He didn't expect that much anxiety, but it seemed logical to him.

"You always did," Theon said, shaking his head. "I won't go back."

"Go back where? I'm not the one you think I am. Do you hear what I'm saying?" Robb asked him slowly, and Theon hesitated a while.

"It's blurry..."

"I'm Robb Stark. Come back into reality, Theon," the Stark told him quietly and watched how the panic slowly left the Greyjoy a bit.  
"You're hallucinating."

Theon lowered his head again, but Robb meant to see a little nod.

"That's not good. You should stay at home," he advised the other youngster and smiled slightly.  
"I-I," Theon started, gulped, shook his head and obviously fought against something. He gasped, trying to hold his control. "Don't h-have a h-home. I l-live in a childrens h-home," he explained to an end, and Robb gulped.

"Sorry..." he muttered. 

He couldn't imagine to live without a family, and losing his family at all was a nightmare, even if they die in a peaceful way. But Theon seemed to try smiling a little bit, being friendly, and it reached Robb, even if it obviously was hard for him.

"You really should stay there, then. School is not good for your psychic status. Especially one where a Joffrey exists," the Stark advised him again, and he suddenly felt anger inside his body.  
"Joffrey?" Theon asked confused and unsure, slowly sounding a bit less anxious.

"That's a different story. We can talk later again, if you want. I need to do something," Robb said, didn't wait for Theon's answer, turned around to Jon, realized that Daenerys sat next to him. But he didn't care and tapped at Jon's shoulder, a bit aggressive.

"What's going on?" he asked with an eyeroll, when he turned around. "I'm talking with Dany, I can't talk with both of y-"

"Jon, I just need you to tell the teacher that I'm on the toilet. Tell him, that I don't feel so good."

Again, he didn't wait for an answer, but stood up and left the room with quick steps, almost as if he was on the run.  
Robb really went to the toilets, but it was pretty clear why.

Definitely not to go on the toilet.

His heart raced a bit. He usually really hated lying and sneaking around, but now he did it himself.

When he arrived in the room, the rose directly fell into his sight, and he went right at it.  
Nobody was in the toilets, and the ring of the bell explained why. Not everyone decided to sneak out.

It was almost interesting, but Robb had other things in his mind.

He slowly placed his hand at the drawing, still seeing the threat pretty clear, but what mostly was interesting him, was the RN.

It would be dumb to use the normal initials, since it was easy to tell which people would stand up for both Tyrells, and so those letters had to be chosen well.

Robb frowned and tried to figure out something. Since he couldn't be the one who wrote this, he went through everyone who could count, and it took him a really long time, while he tried to get logic into those letters.

Still, when he arrived at Renly Baratheon, he stopped.

There where several people with names that began with R, but only one of those full names ended on a N.

Robb grinned, feeling proud, but also amazed. This really was genius, and the most people wouldn't get it, since everyone thought that those letters were his initials.

"Looks like you got it," someone said suddenly, and an anxious, weird noise left his mouth, while he turned his head at the person who said this, but it was Renly, only Renly.

He had a smile on his lips, what calmed Robb down immediately.

"You did it," he said loudly. "You made this rose, this threat."  
Renly laughed quietly, shaking his head.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Those letters. Renly Baratheon. Your name begins with R and ends with N. RN," Robb explained, but when the Baratheon wanted to speak, he stopped him with a hand movement.

"Also, you're one of the people that would stand up for both Tyrells, since some are helping Marg, but not Loras, because he's gay. And even if that treatment is pathetic and not good for Loras, it makes the list of the people who could've done it smaller, because the artist here talked about both of them, not only Margaery."

Renly frowned, almost a bit amazed.  
"Damn, you're intellegent," he said, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"No, you actually are. I just belong to the people who could've done it, even if I draw a completely different style. I can imagine myself into the artist's shoes. That helps," Robb explained, cracking a little smile.  
"So, you admit that you did it?" he asked curiously, leaning against the wall where the rose was.

It still smelled like the permanent marker, and Robb needed to cough first.

"I do," Renly answered shortly, but the Stark just trusted him.  
"What are you going to do now?" the Baratheon asked, and Robb was completely sure that he heard some worry in his voice, but he just glared at him, thinking and remaining silent for a moment.

Then, Robb smiled and looked at the rose, after he backed up because of that smell. 

"If you want the people to listen, to pay attention to those warnings, you need to make it more general.  
I will help you."


	11. Help

It was sure that Theon saw the rose, too.   
And he was concerned about it.

Someone was going to be blamed for it, especially now, a day after the day it was made, since the teachers had seen it, too.

Theon looked at Robb, who sat next to him, while their teacher in front of them seemed to search something in her notes.

The Stark was relaxed, almost laying in that chair, while the Greyjoy sat straight like a rod, usually staring at the desk in front of him.   
But Robb actually cought his attention because of being so relaxed, while almost everyone else seemed so tense. Sure, there was this big question.

Who would be blamed?

And it seemed like the Stark didn't care, not even a little bit.

But to be honest, not only his relaxed behaviour got Theon into looking (actually, staring would fit better) at him. It was, how kind he'd been, when Theon was panicking a day before. And the "We can talk later again, if you want" sticked with him, too.   
Also, Robb wasn't bad to look at.

Theon frowned at that thought.   
Sure he wasn't, since he didn't seem to have certain problems. He looked healthy, and Theon did not. It was probably just the wish to be like him, but if he would even consider cutting his hair, his stomach twisted.   
His hair was his shield from being seen to much. The only shield he had in those moments.

The other shouldn't see him crying or shaking when he was hallucinating about Ramsay or his companions. They shouldn't hear him, muttering into his dark hair. They shouldn't see him flinching at the pain of the burnings that he got. They shouldn't see his eyes, which told all his anxiety and pain right into the world.

But Robb had seen it, and he even helped him.

This meant more for Theon than the Stark could know, especially since the Greyjoy didn't really talk much.   
But he was thankful, and confused, too.

"So, I think you all know about the threat through that rose, right?" their teacher asked, eyeing the whole class. It was quiet, meaning, actually everyone didn't say a word. It was _too_ quiet for Theon, to be honest. He hated the silence, since he always started to think more when it was silent, only if it was the silence between Maryse and himself. That was fine.

He was watching Robb since the day before, after he did come back from the toilet.   
He didn't want to, because it was weird to stare at someone so long and intense, but at a different point, Theon just wanted to get informations about the people he was going to school with.

"We want to get the person who did it, and even if it was one of your friends, you should tell us if you know something," their teacher said, still looking at them, waiting for something.   
"Interesting how you go on about that rose, but not about the truth behind it," Robb suddenly Said almost scoffing, his voice clear and without any shake.   
So loud, so dark.

Theon bit his already destroyed lip and wondered about the Stark.   
This probably brought the teacher into thinking that he was guilty for it, Theon knew that.

"If you think like that, how can we be sure that you weren't the one who did it?" she asked him even louder, so that everyone heard it.   
Robb leaned back, a glimpse of shock in his eyes.

He probably didn't really expect to be chosen into the ones who could've done it.

Jon, who was sitting next to Robb, gasped and even if Theon forgot, how exactly he was related to the Stark, he knew that they were related.

"The initials don't fit. And, I've known Robb for a really long time, he wouldn't do it."

 _And_ _his art style is completely different,_ Theon added in his thoughts, but when he opened his mouth, someone familiar came into his mind.   
Even if he was imprisoned, this damn man followed the Greyjoy everywhere he went.

Their teacher shook her head. "He could've thought about other initials, and how could you know what he was thinking then?"  
"I didn't do that rose!" Robb growled, and the little, quiet whispering of the class intensefied.

Theon clenched his fists, while chaos broke out in the class and Robb glared angrily, his eyes seeming to become even darker and more mysterious.   
Theon looked up, his hair falling back, exposing his, in that moment, terrible face.

He always watched the Stark when he drew or painted. He thought, it was interesting to see how he was getting so far _away_ with his thoughts, that he seemed to unbelievable peaceful.   
But that rose wasn't in his art style.

 _That_ _rose wasn't in his art style._  
_That's_ _a good argument._

He wanted to help, but for helping, he needed to speak and to expose that he was already watching Robb for some time. He needed to overspeak those loud voices of the others.   
Theon looked at his fists.

And when he looked up, there was no one, but his worst nightmare.   
"Stop," he said, he _threatened_. "Reek, don't you dare."  
Theon's body began to shake and again, he looked at his fists, covered of gloves.   
Nobody ever was there to help him. Except in the psychiatry, but he had learned how to cover his anxiety back then.

Nobody was there, except Robb.

Robb was there.

Now it was Theon's turn to help.

He looked at Ramsay, holding one fist up. The other man seemed concerned,  especially, when Theon let out a little growl.

The Greyjoy slammed his fist on the table with a loud "bang!"

First, he had looked on the table, but then, he looked up.   
Everyone was there, Ramsay was gone, and everyone was also paying attention to him.

"It wasn't-", Theon started, gulping and collecting his voice again. So thin, so tense, so shaky.   
But now, it wasn't any of those.

"It wasn't Robb. He has a completely different art style, and I never saw anyone who could draw in a whole different art style so fast, since the drawer couldn't have much time without getting suspicious," he said, loudly and without any shaking.   
"Also, Robb wasn't out of this class until the break. I'm his seatmate, I know that. You need to blame someone else."  
All those eyes, all those faces. Even Margaery, who now exposed the plaster on her cheek to him. They all listened.

"And you're a stalker," a blonde haired boy laughed mischievous, and Theon felt his cheeks and eyes burning.   
"Shut up!" Margaery growled at him, since she was sitting close to him.  
"At least he tells the truth and doesn't spread any lies and rumours like you do, Nathan," she even added and looked at Theon again, wo was almost tearing up. His fist softened, and when he looked at Robb, he saw...

He couldn't recognize that look, but it looked friendly.

"Thank you," Robb said loudly, not paying attention at the fact that someone maybe could hear it.   
"Y-You helped me, too," Theon answered more quiet, and his stuttering was there again and this Nathan broke his happiness after it was just there for a moment, but he felt at least a little bit proud.

The discussion went on, but everyone left Robb and Theon alone.

|||||||||||||||

Theon cracked a little smile, hidden behind his locker.   
What he had done was something unbelievable to him. Usually, at least when Ramsay was there, he gave in. But this time, there had been too much motivation to give in.

His little smile faded when he heard someone coming close. Theon bit his already destroyed lip and closed the locker to turn around.

His panic rose when he recognized one of the two boys as Nathan.   
Theon only was good in remembering names of persons who scare him or make him feel comfortable.

This time it was because he scared him.   
"So you're the new one, huh?" the other boy asked. He seemed younger, at least one or two years, but his glare already hurt Theon after a few seconds.

"So, you're stalking your friend - or boyfriend, you could be one of those guys who take everyone - Robb Stark, so that you can defend him in front of the whole class, showing how _brav_ e you are. Listen, what are you actually? A boy, or a girl? Look at your long hair. And why is it so messy? Do you live on the street? What are you, a dirty slut? Also, why are you walking like a fucking retard? Your uniform looks so bloated in some moments, do you hide-"

Theon was tearing up already, and he just disabled the words from the outside and let the one on the inside win. He closed his eyes, the tears coming down his face, and his knees already became weak.   
It was shortly before he would let himself faint, even if he would be with Ramsay the whole time. He was already waiting for him, right?

Maybe he should've just stayed there when he had the chance.

But suddenly, he heard a little, shocked gasp. It reached him even if he was trying to get himself uncounsious.

It was the voice of that boy he didn't know, but it was logical that his information came from Nathan.

Theon's eyes snapped open, and he looked directly into Robb's.   
Confused of this fact, he tried to consume the whole situation.

Nathan was gone, and Robb was holding the other boy by bis collar.   
Now, that Theon's eyes were open, the Stark turned to the boy and suddenly, he put one hand around the throat of the other, pressuring slightly.

"You should stop threatening people who belong to me, sweetie. Theon helped me because he wanted to. And even if he was my boyfriend, why would you care? We'd have a better relationship than you'll ever have, since you're the biggest fucking asshole I know. I hope that you'll suffer the pain that you give Sansa and Theon. But I won't do it. Leave Theon and Sansa alone, and everyone else in this school too. Karma is a bitch, and you'll learn that."

Theon still stared at Robb, who obviously scared the smaller one really much, and he nodded at the Stark after those words, trying to get the hand from his throat.   
His wish came true, since Robb let go of him in the next moment, so he could walk towards Theon.

First, the Greyjoy pressed himself against the locker in fear, but, even if he didn't know how, Robb suddenly looked so gentle again, especially when he held out his hand.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet," he said and looked around, where, how it was usual, some people where staring.

A bit shaking but pretty comfortable, Theon took the offered hand and immediately was pulled away from the stares.

When they went behind some corners and gangways, they found a part of a gangway where they could be alone. No one was here, even if it was easy to come here. But it was near by the entrance, and everyone was further into the building.

Robb stopped walking and turned around to look at Theon, their eyes accidentally making contact again.

"Th-Thank you," the Greyjoy stuttered once again, but this time he wouldn't smile, the words of that boy sitting too deep in his head.   
"No problem. Joffrey never was anything else than that: an asshole," Robb said, still looking into Theon's eyes.

The silence was comfortable since no one feared anything in that moment, Theon was just sad. Sad, broken, hopeless.

And that his glance said that, too, was a realisation he had when Robb's smile faded.

He looked so worried and placed his hands on Theon's arms.

This time, he wasn't even scared at the touch.

Robb's hands were warm at his arms, causing the Greyjoy to sigh.   
Warm hands, what a relief.   
All those people with their cold ones, but not this youngster.   
Even Maryse had cold hands, but that was okay.

"Are you-" Robb started, but didn't finish. He found the answer in Theon's eyes, and it made him anxious. The same glance that his sister had in her worst times, where she even considered many horrible things.

No, he wasn't alright.

Without thinking about it anymore, he did the same thing that he did with Sansa in those moments.

He tightened the grip on the Greyjoy's arms, so that he could pull him close for a protecting hug. Robb put his arms around Theon pretty tight, feeling that his uniform was way too big for him. His actual body was way too lean, but Robb didn't care.

Theon wanted to push him away, anxious about the touch. But the way he hugged him, so tight and protecting, reminded him of Maryse. And oh, this body warmth reaching him was a good argument, too.   
He felt comfortable, and so he also put his arms around Robb, burying his face onto the Stark's clothes.   
He felt so comfortable, so safe, even if Robb could now feel how lean he was.

He didn't care about anything right now, not even about the tears of relief that left his eyes.


	12. Storeroom Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so sorry that I somehow couldn't get this chapter done. And I'm sorry that it's Sansa over and over again, haha
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hey, at least Sansa couldn't say that her life was boring.

It was the next day, and Sansa knew everything about Robb and Theon that happened a day before, since Robb didn't stop talking about it while they ate. He even explained that he hugged the other boy, and that he was surprised that he hugged back, because he was afraid of his touches before. He told them, that Theon was _unbelievable_ thin under that uniform, and how cold his body was. He even blushed and told them that he really liked to hug him, and that he once felt like a protector, or just someone that was needed.

Their father already got curious, and Sansa was amused, even if she had to think about something else. She wanted to tell Robb or Jon so many times, but everytime, that letter stayed in her pocket. And she was now holding that letter in her hand and reading it over and over again. It was so weird, and it felt not real, even if her name was on the top. She had hoped that it was a mistake, but her name was there, so she couldn't deny that it wasn't adressed to her, because _it was._

And with every read that she dared to take, she became more confused and also, more angry at herself. The reason was clear, still she thought it was ridiculous what she had done.   
Sansa just wanted to burn that letter, but maybe the person would care.

And again, Sansa could slap herself for that thought. Why would that person care? She was just a little high school girl with some problems because she trusted a certain high school boy too much. And because she defended herself, the hatred came down on her.

Well, that was a different story.

It actually was break, and Sansa sat on the cold and probably dirty (she didn't care though, she had bigger problems in her mind) floor, near by the storeroom where the anonym person wanted to meet her in that break. At least the letter said meeting. But maybe, the person would have to stay alone.

She fought with herself, obviously. Like, how dumb would it be of her to meet some stranger that gave her an anonym letter, especially since she's one of the most hated (but also most popular) persons in this school?

Ans since she had a guess who could be that person, she should've turned that idea down completely. Like, just then and there.

But here she was, and even _considering_ it would've been a sign of major stupidity, but she _came here. So close._ _And_ _she was almost going in._

And again, Sansa read the letter, even getting a bit more excited. Should she really do it? Like, could that be real, _genuine?_ _It_ _felt so unreal..._

" _Hey, Sansa..._  
_I know that you don't like to be around so much people. But_ _I'd_ _like to help you - so I had this idea. You don't have to accept this, but if you want to talk, meet me in the storeroom next to the first_ _lockers_ _. In the break, so that we have enough time._ _And_ _I want to repeat, you don't have to come._ _Don't stress_ _yourself_ _._

_~MT_ _"_

Sansa sneered at herself, first. She was already angry, and she herself made it worse.  
_I'm such a_ _coward_ _,_ she thought, like every time before. _And_ _whoever_ _this is, he or she knows that perfectly._

Still, she sat there, so close to the room. And that was probably because that person's statement, that she had the choice. How willing she was if the people played it off as her choice. It was shocking, and she was angry about it, like, _really_ angry.

And she could guess who was that person, but she didn't want it to be true.

What could _Margaery Tyrell_ want? Well, talking, obviously, but in Sansa's favor? To help her?   
It would make sense that it was her, since she saw Sansa's panic more than once, watched and recognized her, over and over again. She could write those things down without any problems. Maybe Robb told her something, too. But why would _that_ want to help her? She was a no one, compared to Margaery.

The red-haired sighed, and her chest felt way too heavy. It was time to decide, after all. And as soon as she would open the door, it was too late to leave, and as soon as she would leave, it was too late to turn around.

Sansa sighed again and slowly stood up, knowing that she had to decide over exactly that. The person, and she still didn't accept the thought of Margaery Tyrell wanting to help her, wouldn't wait forever.

Sansa closed her eyes, and she leaned her body at the wall behind her, so that she could stare directly at the storeroom door.   
_Is_ _there anything I could loose?,_ she asked herself, and almost laughed loudly in bitterness, when she realized, that she already lost everything except her family, and her family won't leave because of one conversation that she could have in there.

The Stark didn't know why, maybe it was that thought, that she had nothing to loose, she thought it was ridiculous, but she walked towards the storeroom, but stopped in front of the door, biting her lip. Her body felt dull, she tried to breathe, and failed miserably.

Sansa was panting, and her hand shook when she put it on the doorhandle, wanting to open the door, but _could she?_

Her "breathing" told her no, her shaking hands told her no, her mind told her no, her racing heart told her no, but some weird feeling inside of her screamed yes, loud enough to get down all the no's.

Sansa coughed, trying to control the panting, but it didn't help. She had to get into that storeroom, or her mind will plan bad things, like always. There was a chance that it was someone helpful who waited there, even if there weren't many people that genuinly cared about Sansa.

Her hand still shook, but she wanted to do it. It was a risk, yeah. A risk that she would be humiliated once again. But it was a chance for help, too. And even if she had her family, she needed someone else, too. Maybe she would get a friend more. That would've made everything easier for Sansa. So, she held that hopes up, when she really opened the door, quickly, looking at the ground to avoid the other person in the room as much as possible.

 _What_ _happens here, should stay here._  
Sansa gulped, turned around faster and looked at the open door, to just shut it, remaining there for some moments.

She stared at the dark door, and suddenly, the lights went on. She heard footsteps, and got even more anxious. Almost that kind of anxious where she would start crying because of desperation.

The person stopped walking, and Sansa's panting was okay again. She slowly turned her body around first, her eyes pinned at the ground.

But then, when nothing bad happened, she slowly started to look up, and she wanted to kill someone at that minute, she _really_ wanted to.

"Are you okay?" _Margaery Tyrell_ asked, and ripped Sansa out of her staring. "U-uh-"  
"Stop. If it calms you down, I-"  
"No, _you_ stop," Sansa gasped, panting, panicking, not even knowing where her bravery came from.

"Everything-" she started then, took a deep breath, still stared at Margaery, and continued, "Everything that happens inside this room, stays inside this room. If you don't agree, I'll turn around, and leave you standing there. If you tell anyone anything, I'll end it."

This threat was unclear, except for Sansa, of course. Her breathing became a bit more calm when she saw that Margaery herself got worried and a bit anxious.

"End what?" the Tyrell girl asked, shaking her head, her eyes widening.

Sansa shook her head, too. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that she would do it. She would end it.

That tension between them was unbearable, and Sansa started clenching her fists, while Margaery looked around in the room.

Her glare met the Stark's again.   
"I just want to talk."

Did Sansa mention _that tension_ between them? Yes, she did, but it got worse every fucking moment.

This time, her bravery was gone. She lowered her head to hide the tears that came up. Maybe it was because of that offer that everything stays here. And then, the threat. That she would end it all.

Sansa heard steps coming closer, what caused her throwing her head up immediately, exposing her tears to Margaery.

The Tyrell flinched.   
"Okay, listen. I got the information that you don't like to be around many people, and that you have some problems. I don't want to worry you. And I don't want to embarrass you. You came here, and I'm happy about that. I didn't expect this."

Sansa's eyes widened, and she lifted her fists to relax them and wipe away her tears.   
"You _don't_ want to embarrass me?"

"No," Margaery said, a little smile finding it's way to her lips. "No, I just wanna talk. Are you okay with that?"

"I-" Sansa started, shaking her head as hard as if she herself would be insane and trying to shake that away.

"If everything stays in this room what was said or done in this room, I'll be okay with it," she brought out quietly, and Margaery placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Nothing will leave this room," she promised with a little nod, and Sansa tried to trust her, she really did.

But this was Margaery Tyrell right in front of her. Why would she just want to be nice to Sansa? Well, maybe she wanted something from Robb, and needed to get his trust.

But Robb already trusted her, so what is _this?_

"So..." Margaery started, moving her hand away, leaving a little warm spot on Sansa's shoulder.   
"I saw that you're anxious. And I want to help you - if you're okay with my presence, maybe I could protect you? At least some of those people have some respect towards me, so they won't come closer to you anymore. And... Joffrey, right? Did he... abuse you?"

At the mention of Joffrey, Sansa's heart began to race and her body shook in a bad way, and suddenly, after she even smiled at Margaery's offer, she could only think of what had happened with him.

"H-He tried," she confessed quietly.

Sansa didn't know why she told Margaery that - not even Robb knew it. Robb only thought that they had some arguments and that Joffrey was so pissed off by those that he did this horrible things to her.

She maybe didn't tell Robb because he would've _freaked_ _out_ about it.

Margaery promised her that nothing would leave this room.

She couldn't make anything worse.

And like that what Sansa thought before going into this room, if Margaery told anyone, she would end it all.

Oh, but even if she thought like that, talking about it was way too difficult.

"W-We were at h-his home, n-no one e-else was there," Sansa stuttered and clenched her fists again. "He... He wanted to... he tried to abuse me... I c-could escape b-but-"  
She interrupted herself with a loud but short sniffle.

"He's been making my life horrible at school from then, turning the truth into a lie. Joffrey said I am the one who wanted those things and he didn't. It's wrong, Margaery, it's wrong. I never wanted him to touch me like that. How could a 13 year old do those things? I d-don't understand it."

Margaery totally became pale in her face, and her smile seemed tired. Her eyes became a bit watery.

Suddenly there were those weird images in her head. Margaery couldn't see clear: But she heard screams in her head.

Shaking the head, she sighed. This wasn't helpful, and she wanted to help Sansa.

That's why she was there.

"Oh, you _really_ need someone who helps and protects you."


	13. A Skip in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everytime you see the chapter title "A Skip in Time", you can know that I made a time skip. Time skip chapters are longer and center on three different persons to show what changed without just pointing at it.

"Hey, there's Joffrey little sister!"

She lowered her head, shaking it demotivated, sighing.

It's been two months now.

Two months since Myrcella went to this school the first time.

And it's all just getting worse over and over again.   
After they had heard her full name and looked at her longer, it was clear for everyone that she was Joffreys sister.

And _how naive_ it was to believe that they would give her _any_ chance to prove that she's better than him...   
Almost unbelievable that she once felt anything else than pain in her chest everytime when she woke up in the mornings, knowing that it would get only worse, and that just because of Joffrey's earlier behaviour, she would have a difficult time there.

And she couldn't avoid thinking of the not so little argument that they had at home, where she asked (or, actually shouted at) him if he ever thought once of the consequences for his family, and she earned a slap for it. A loud, rough one, all over her cheek, turning her whole head to the left for that moment.

She had gasped and touched her cheek, feeling numb, not daring to move anymore.   
Joffrey, her older brother, just _slapped her._ _And_ _not even gentle._

Then, he had gone right away, leaving the house again.   
She, standing in the living room, her mom wasn't home, became even more desperate and sat down on the couch, only to pull her knees to her body and to cry, loud, messy.   
Until Tommen came to her and hugged her really tight, but still loving.

She only had her family, no friends, only them. And then, her mother was getting angry easy, their father was gone, and Joffrey went violent on her.

She only had Tommen, and he only had her.   
But at school, she didn't even have him.

At school, Myrcella had no one.

Literally, no person wanted to be friends with the sister of Joffrey, the most hated guy on the school.

_And_ _still, all of those people, or at least enough, support the crappy rumors that he spreads around._ _This_ _place is_ _awful_ _._

Sansa Stark was a lesbian now, Theon Greyjoy dead, Robb Stark a criminal, Margaery Tyrell a victim, Daenerys Targaryen the queen of lies, and Myrcella Baratheon the filthy little sister of Joffrey that needs to be bullied until she shuts her mouth before it could get dangerous for them - at least all of those were true if you believe the rumors, what Myrcella didn't do.

She sneered and gulped down her tears when she heard the people whispering behind her while getting into the class really fast.

When she arrived there, she just let herself fall on her chair, and put down her head on the table between her two arms, starting to cry a little bit.

 _They should be_ _proud_ _,_ Myrcella thought bitter, sobbing shortly, _they shut me up._

But when someone sat down next to her and tapped on her shoulder, she almost jumped.

Still, she lifted her head up and wiped her tears away really fast.   
"Hm?" she asked, opening her eyes again.

There the "new rebel" sat, Arya Stark, with crossed legs and playing around with the little necklace around her neck that was displaying a sword.   
"What's up, girl? You're sitting here so sad," Arya then said, wipping with the foot that was in the air.

"Just a little bit upset, why?" the blonde youngster asked back and frowned.   
"Just wondered if you're okay, there are some heavy things going around."  
Myrcella had so many questions, but she just lowered her head and didn't dare to say anything, while Arya basically scanned her.

"Are you sure that you're related to that disgusting Joffrey guy? You don't seem like it. And now that I started - one of your cheeks is pretty red. Did they actually slap you?"

Myrcella's eyes watered at the thought of the slap, and her hand immediately went up to the place.   
"No..." she said, and it was the truth, but she didn't know if she should tell Arya the rest of that truth.

 _Maybe_ _she'll_ _spread_ _this around - even if it won't help me anyways... so, it doesn't matter,_ she thought and looked up a bit more confident.   
"Joffrey slapped me after I asked him if he ever thought about the consequences for Tommen and me. Mom wasn't home and our father doesn't live with us, so... No one knows it, except Tommen, me and you now."

Myrcella let her hand sink even more demotivated when Arya suddenly made a pretty shocked noise.   
"He really slapped hard," she said, and even if she sounded more cold, there was some empathy. "And Tommen... Is he more like you or more like Joffrey?"

The blonde girl laughed bitterly. "Definitely like me. He's always been spending more time with me. Joffrey never actually did something with him, so he learned from me and from our mother. But recently, Tommen learns pretty much from me. I hoped that being nice would help to keep the hate down, but obviously..."  
Her smile was sad, but at least, she was smiling.

Arya slightly smiled too.   
"I feel sorry for the way they treat you," she said honestly.

Arya really thought about it like this - Myrcella was a normal, nice-seeming girl. No one deserves to be rated down immediately, just because they have a mean sibling. And now that she knows how serious the situation with Joffrey really was, she was concerned.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear that," Myrcella meant quietly, but truly touched. "I thought that everyone would hate me."  
"That's not so helpful," Arya said then, "We'll go on a classtrip pretty soon, you know, that we get to know each other better."

Myrcella lowered her head again, her almost golden curls falling in front of her face again.   
"Yeah, right."

The Stark girl sighed and snapped one blonde-golden curl away.   
"We could go into one room, if you want."  
"You would do that?"  
"Sure. Rather than being with one of those idiots in one rooms. You may be one of those too well-behaved girls, but at least you're nice."

Myrcella suddenly felt at least a bit better - thanks to the one that had scared her the most at first. But right now, Arya was the smallest threat.

So, Myrcella had someone at school.

...

Jon leaned back, an arm wrapped around the confused and kinda sad Daenerys.

"So, what rumors are you talking about?" he asked, being tired of this school and all those "scandals". It didn't surprise him that Theon had to go again, having a breakdown.

"They say that I'm a liar. And that I choose who I like in discussions, that I'm also in Robb Stark's team who is a criminal for them. Do you know why they would think those things? It doesn't even make sense."

Jon frowned, and immediately agreed with her.   
_I should read the board more often,_ he thought, confused himself, but suddenly, he had a guess.

"Probably because I'm your boyfriend now, and I'm Robb's half brother, so they think I'm involved in his "crimes", whatever they mean. And the rest about you - look, you've been great in solving problems and getting the right persons since you arrived here, Dany. They want to get you away so that they'll come through with more shit. Don't worry about it," he meant, still frowning.

Daenerys thought about that for a few moments until she agreed quietly, leaning against Jon a bit more.  
"There was more. Not about us, but about Sansa, Theon, Margaery and Myrcella."

Jon nodded concerned, and then, anger rose up, the longer he thought about it.

"It's been two months school now," he hissed as if it was impossible for him that they could have so much to talk about.

"How could it escalate so much? Is it okay- I mean, would you tell me the other rumors, too?"

Daenerys sighed, but nodded. "I'll try to remember them exactly - I read them early in the morning, so..."  
She made a weird face and sighed again.

"People guess that Margaery was a victim of rape. Also, they think that Sansa might be a lesbian since she never showed interest in boys again after Joffrey. Also, they are pretty sure that Theon died or got murdered, and that the teachers are hiding that from us. Also, there was a note, saying that little Myrcella should get bullied so that she'll shut up and won't become like Joffrey. That's it, but it's pretty hard, isn't it? It's awful that people actually think like that... What's wrong with this school, Jon? And... I know that it shouldn't interest me, but... What's up with Theon?", she explained and then asked him the last question, making him sad.   
"Theon had become a victim of his hallucinations," he began, lowering his head, "That's all I know. But Robb will look for him today in the afternoon - so, maybe, the truth will be more clear soon."

Daenerys took his hand and still leaned against him, breathing slowly. "What's wrong with this school, Jon?" she asked really quiet and desperate.   
"No one is safe here," Jon answered, pulling her even closer. "But we have each other, right?"

The lovely glare in her eyes when she looked up to him again, finally smiling.   
"Yeah," Daenerys meant and pulled him closer for a little kiss.   
After she broke that kiss again, she playfully blew a few of his curls around.

"I'm happy that we are together," she said then.   
"I'm happy, too. I actually had a crush on you pretty long before I asked you out. I didn't expect it to happen," Jon told Daenerys and she couldn't help but giggle shortly.

Some eyes were on them, sitting outside on a bench and cuddling with each other.

"Did you tell your family that we are together?" Daenerys suddenly asked, when she looked around and saw Arya, fighting with a boy that was bigger, what didn't seem to care her at all. She actually was pretty good at that what she was doing.

"No, but I will today, don't worry. You know, they are pretty supportive," Jon meant and stared at his girlfriend, feeling better immediately.

Telling his family was something that stared him, because he would be the only one with a girlfriend at that moment. They knew that Robb was bisexual, and they wouldn't actually let Sansa anymore, but Robb had been only crushing on some people, but none of them was in a healthy relationship before.

This was healthy, and Jon felt free and right when he was with Dany, not daring to let her hand go, even if they only crossed the almost three weeks line.

"You'll message me then, right?" the Targaryen asked still worried and wipped with her feet while comfortably leaning against her boyfriend.   
"Sure," he said, "But you don't have to be worried at all.

"Well, you can't be careful enough," sie said laughing and turning around to look at him.

"I really love you," Daenerys said as if she had to make it even more clear, but hearing those words could never get old for Jon.

And after an "I love you too", he leaned forward and stealed a second kiss from Dany's cute lips that then form into a little grin.

"You really like to steal kisses, hm? Do I need to arrest you?" she asked, making Jon laugh loudly, too.   
"I know that you like it."  
"I know that you know that, buffoon."

They both laughed loudly and even started a little slap-fight, until they heard the bell ringing, making clear that they had to get in, but they just didn't want to.

They didn't want to leave each other's warmth, even if they sit in the same class.

It was a difference if they were in one room or actually close to each other, so...

But then, Daenerys stood up with a demotivated sigh and offered her hand towards Jon.

Slowly, Jon took her gentle hand and smiled at her.

He really loved her.

...

Theon stared at his roomdoor, almost crying again.

He was crying about the fact that he still wasn't able to be like normal people anymore. He was scared of losing everything through this.

And he missed Robb. And Maryse really bad.

She was allowed to go out with her girlfriend again, and she did go, leaving him alone in this house full of people that didn't like him. But how could he blame her for that? It was awful in here, and he's only been staying completely at this house for a week.

He played around with his gloves, even if they should be on his hands.   
Theon should be wearing them, but he wasn't.

He always got shocked by seeing his missing fingers, and it disgusted him in a really extreme way.

His backfall killed most of his motivation to go on at all. That one hallucination, or better said, the hallucinations that were made through Joffrey and Ramsay working together in his mind. The first was insulting him all the time while the second made him even more ugly so that he could be tortured just like that.

He was so sunken in that hallucination that he hyperventilated and almost had no air anymore, but he couldn't get out or move at all. He just slowly died there - and it was the school's fault - to be done with it.

Goosebumps spread over his arms, so that he bit his lip, and regretted it immediately.   
"Ouch," he hissed, looking into a mirror at the wall, seeing that his lips already were full of wounds that he didn't realize making.

Theon started to hide his face in his hands and whispered "I should've died" in the exact same moment when someone banged at the door.

He jumped and almost fell on the ground, but held himself on the bed.

Was Maryse back again? No, no, her knocks were completely different.

"Theon? They said you were in there," a boy said and the voice sent shivers down Theon's spine immediately.

_How the fuck?_

Theon looked down at his hands and gasped.   
_My gloves are off._  
Quickly, he took them on and shouted a nervous "Come in" to the door, his heart speeding up.

Slowly, almost careful, the door was opened and Robb came into the room.   
His glare first wandered through the room until he closed the door behind him, because then, he looked at Theon, and their eyes met.

"Hey, how are you?" Robb asked immediately and walked towards the Greyjoy, but stayed a bit away.

Theon looked down and sighed defeated. "I'm okay right now. It was better once."

Robb nodded and came one step closer, eyeing the gloves, but then again, looking at the other's eyes.

"You can sit down next to me, if you want," Theon offered then, feeling ashamed that he didn't do it at the beginning.

But the Stark remained silent and just sat down pretty close to him, smiling at him.

And suddenly, Theon remembered the hug they shared, and he felt more comfortable. Robb was one of the good ones.

Theon cracked a smile while he looked at Robb, too.

"Why are you here?" the Greyjoy asked then, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them.

"I need to look after you," the Stark laughed and then added, "I would've messaged you, but I realized that I didn't ask for your phone number. I could tell you what's happening at school, but it's nothing that positive."

Theon nodded and his smile didn't even fade when Robb brought up the school, and he then took his phone from a little desk.

He still blushed, not knowing if Robb really wanted to ask, but he asked this time.

"Well, d-do you want my phone n-number now?"   
The question was way more exhausting to bring over his lips than he thought, but when Robb's eyes lighted up and he nodded, Theon became optimistic, and that feeling of being optimistic completely surprised him.

"Here, take my phone, I think you're faster with writing than I am," Theon meant and pointed at his gloves, and he couldn't help but chuckle at Robb's fascinated look.   
"You can write with _those?"_  
"Yeah, but I'm slow," he answered and still thought it was funny, even when Robb raised an eyebrow and then faced their phones again, tipping in and saving Theon's phone number.

"Thanks," the Stark said genuine and stared at his phone happily for some moments, until he looked up to the Greyjoy again, putting the phone away for later.

"Here," he said, putting the phone into Theon's hand again, and the Greyjoy nodded thankfully.

Robb looked around again, almost _scanning_ his room.   
"This is your "home", hm?" he asked Theon interested and thoughtful.   
"Are they nice to you? I had to persuade them to even let me into your room. I mean, damn, I don't want to kidnap you."

Theon shortly laughed awkwardly at the last sentence until he brought himself to answer that question.   
"Not really. Some of them are pretty okay, but the children are quite mean and not that understanding. I only have one friend here. Her name is Maryse. She's going out with her girlfriend right now, and she's almost ready to go to school, getting into the normal life again. I hope that Maryse stays longer than I did. Even if I think that they let me go in two weeks, I'm not sure. And sorry... You probably didn't even want to hear all that."

"Oh man, I feel sorry for you. And don't worry, you can talk to me as much as you want. It's much better than the days were you didn't say anything. And, hey, Theon - what do you think about the idea that I help you with school, then?" Robb asked kindly and hopeful, making Theon's eyes go wide.   
"You would - I mean, do you know how exhausting I am?"

"Do I care?"


	14. About Protectors And Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I totally got caught up into some stressful stuff, but I got a new chapter now!

Arya looked at her father, who was looking around himself, eyeing his children, before he nodded to Catelyn's words, asking them how their day was.

Arya wanted to start, but the words then stucked in her throat, because she knew what the reaction would be.

The reaction to the fact that she starts to become friends with Myrcella, and her friendly thoughts about her, too. _Especially_ _Sansa would loose her calm,_ Arya meant in her head.

So she just stuffed food into her open mouth, waiting for someone to start. And when she saw a little smile creeping on Sansa's lips, Arya could think of the startperson.

"I've got an protector for some time now," she said, playing with her necklace that was in the form of a rose. "Margaery is helping me a lot lately. I think I can trust her. She also gave me this necklace, I don't know. This all seems as if she just wants my trust and not my friendship, but I feel like it's not like that. She's so nice towards me. And even if it's fake, she's making me feel better. I wanted to ask if she could come over someday?"

Sansa nervously played around with the rose from the necklace and watched her family carefully. "Margaery Tyrell?" Arya asked unbelieving, but not negative. She was a _f_ _an_ of that Tyrell girl, everyone knew. And how insane was it, that _her_ sister actually had some kind of friendship with that girl!

Arya completely ignored the possibility that the school rebel actually was a bad person. Sansa nodded, but knew, that she would see the joy in Arya, Bran and Rickon who just liked to get to know new people. But when she looked at Jon and Robb, she was surprised to find approval of the idea in their eyes. Sansa already knew that Margaery was some kind of friend for Robb and also in their class.

It was unusual for them that they didn't try to protect her from everything and everyone - but her parents...

Sansa swallowed when she looked at them, and they even stopped eating. She began to feel uneasy and looked at the floor.  
"Tyrell? Wasn't a Tyrell the school rebel?" Catelyn asked, her voice sounding pretty strict.

Catelyn and Ned, or actually, Eddard Stark were good parents, you couldn't say anything else.  
They loved and cared about their children and tried to leave them enough freedom, even if they wanted to protect them from all those bad things that life brought with it. And even if they sometimes were right, it was not so practical if they wanted to try something new. They always had to discuss with them a bit, but most of the time, they agreed in the end.

But when it was about people, they were a bit more strict. Especially when they have a title like "the School _Rebel_ ". They just didn't want them to get bad influence.  
"Yeah, but-..."  
"She's cool!" Arya protested and interrupted loudly and put her hands on the table instead of continuing eating.

Ned seemed to think about it, and Catelyn stared at the younger girl in the round, smiling slightly, but still seeming strict. "We can't-"

"She was here already," Robb threw in and played around with the fork that he somehow only a used to play with, in his hands. "Margaery. We are friends, too, remember? She was very polite and nice to everyone here, but sadly, you were working. It's just that the school annoys her. Or more, the people. _And_ _..._ her brother Loras Tyrell is also a really gentle and thoughtful person. I'm also a friend of them. And she is helping and staying with Sansa in bad moments. The same things I try to do for Theon. What's wrong with her coming over?"

Robb had talked and talked and talked, and when he shut his mouth again, it was almost sure, that all those arguments could maybe persuade their parents.

Catelyn sighed and Ned nodded to himself. "We want you," he began, looking at Jon and Robb, "to be here and she should eat with us in the evening. That's how we can get to know her better, or what do you think, Cat?"  
The last part was fully and successful adressed to Catelyn, who was still thinking about it.

"Please, Mom," Sansa begged, and Robb hummed shortly to interrupt. "When?" he asked and coughed because he almost choked on his food.

"Tomorrow? It's friday, you know... So a saturday would be good, right?" she threw in, and Jon frowned. "I won't be there. Robb, when do you visit Theon in the week?"

Sansa's hopes went away part for part, Arya could see that. And she felt sorry for her - Margaery must be one of her only friends, but sadly, she's a bit too... special for their parents to agree directly. And if Robb now said that he wouldn't be here, it would be too risky for Ned and Catelyn, Arya knew that. It had been like that before, but she couldn't remember when and about who it was.

"On sundays and wednesdays, because the people there have a strict plan with visitors. So yeah, I'll be here tomorrow. It'll be great to see Marg here for a second time. Mom, Dad, I'm sure that we could let her alone with Sansa too. Marg is my classmate and I've known her for quite a while now, thanks to that. She's sometimes problematic, but a really nice person, and she wouldn't hurt Sansa. But if you really want me to be here, I'll be here."  
"Now calm down," Arya put in, sounding annoyed.

What could Margaery Tyrell possibly do to Sansa? And whatever the Stark parents were considering, why wouldn't she just do it right now? Arya knew what had happened to Sansa, at least kinda, but it was enough to understand at least a bit why their parents wouldn't let "strangers" alone with her anymore.

But that terrible act by Joffrey was some time ago, and they couldn't watch over Sansa like that forever. And Margaery wasn't even her girlfriend or something, just a friend, so what's the problem? Arya looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her, and she realized that it had sounded as if she wanted to add something.

"What do you have against the Tyrells? It's not like she's having another Baratheon as a friend, and even if she did, it's her problem. Myrcella actually is his sister and a very nice girl. And I'm her friend. Her only friend, to be ho-"  
" _What?!"_

Arya rolled her eyes when Sansa looked at her with the biggest surprise in her eyes. And everyone else, exept Rickon, because he didn't know about the things Joffrey did, stared at her confused or surprise, too.

"You're Myrcella _Baratheon's_ friend? I can't- I mean..." Sansa tried, but the verbal bomb Arya just dropped still exploded in her head.

Something about their surprise made Arya truly angry. They really didn't even try to feel for Myrcella, even if she already mentioned that she was practically alone without her, and now...  
"Look, dear sister," she started, clenching her fists.

"Myrcella might be Joffrey's little sister, but she's not him. That girl literally is the most beautiful and nice person I have met in that school yet, and I'm glad to have her trust and friendship. She suffers under her terrible brother, too. He slapped her once, and they hate each other. Myrcella hates what he did to you. And she suffers at school. She's _alone,_ Sansa. You should know that feel. I'm to Myrcella what Margaery is to you. Think about it. I'm in my room."

Still angry, Arya stood up from the table, and left with one last look, to go to her room. She was glad that she already ate her food, so that she could leave like this.  
But still, Arya stopped walking away when she left through the kitchen door, to hide there and listen to what they would say now.

"I think Arya is right, Sansa," Ned said calmly after some moments, and then, there was pure silence again.  
"We all hate that Joffrey guy, but Myrcella is innocent, like you," Catelyn agreed then and she sounded pretty tired of all that.  
"Yeah, maybe," Sansa murmered and Arya heard Jon's voice follow her's, but couldn't understand him.

"Anyways... I think we should give both a chance," their father announced with a little, almost unhearable sigh. "Margaery can come over tomorrow."

Even if she was angry at Sansa, Arya couldn't help but smile at their success of persuading. They almost got everything if they tried to persuade like this.

Arya went away from the still open door and actually walked into her room to grab her phone that was lying on her bed.

"Let's have a look," she muttered and went to the chat of her and Myrcella.

_Arya:_ _Guess_ _who just told her parents - no, her siblings, too - about our friendship!_

Smiling, no, actually smirking cunningly, she sent this message to Myrcella, who had to be at the phone in that exact moment, because she saw the message, what made Arya smirk even more. Myrcella had asked her if she was ashamed of their friendship, and told her, that all her previous friends had been ashamed to be around Joffrey's little sister.

_Myrcella: Arya, what_

_Myrcella:_ _Did_ _you? Oh god, you didn't have to... But what did they say?? What did Sansa say? I still hope she doesn't hate me_

_Arya:_ _Calm_ _down, Cella. They all were pretty surprised._ _You_ _know, a Stark and one from that side of Baratheons..._ _But_ _I held them a presentation why they should give you a chance and I listened to them in secret. They give you a chance, maybe even Sansa, who was the most shocked._ _But_ _it's alright, don't worry about that._

_Myrcella:_ _Thanks_ _god_ _... I hope that, one day, your sister will be okay with me. I don't want my brother to have destroyed the possibility that your whole family will like me some day. I know it's a long way to that..._

_Arya: Still, don't worry about it._ _It's_ _weekend, Cella. Go outside or anything. We ain't having so many freetime anymore._

_Myrcella: Yeah... Yeah, alright._ _Thank_ _you, Arya! I really like you._

With a genuine smile, Arya then put her phone away and stared around in her room, when Sansa suddenly entered through the door and put up her sister from the bed.

The red-haired hugged Arya tightly and humms a short melody, before she started to speak.

"Thanks to the things you and Robb said, Mom and Dad allow Marg to come over tomorrow! Thank you and tell Myrcella that I'm sorry for her, will you?"

Sansa then seperated from the hug and left the room as fast as she came in a few moments ago. But no matter how quick it was, the message was sent at Arya and she received it. And it made the younger smile brighter.

Tomorrow, the school rebel would stay here for an afternoon, just because she was her sister's friend and protector at school, and Myrcella would maybe get accepted into this family at one or another day. This really made Aryas day way better.

And she also knew that it will make Myrcellas day better to hear that, too.


	15. Dogs and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry that I was not active! I kinda got into a fandom where I lost the motivation to write fanfictions at all because I was scared. Then I came across my Game of Thrones Fanfictions and remembered how kind the people here were to me. So I kinda... went back and wrote a chapter. A pretty long one, actually. I hope you like it, it's been a while!

Margaery looked up to the house that she now was walking towards. Her grandmother had driven her here and just drove away again, so she was alone now.

It wasn't as if she didn't know that house anymore, it wasn't that long ago that she had a project with Robb and Jon, so they met up here that time and worked on it in their home.

It's just that she was here for Sansa now and that she was also going to meet their parents for the first time on that coming evening. That was making her kind of worried, even though worry shouldn't be her thing and usually wasn't even her thing. She just didn't want to make a fool out of herself now.

Maybe she just wanted to leave a good impression so that she could still visit Sansa more often. She really liked that girl and she knew that being labeled "the school rebel" maybe isn't the best first impression for parents. And even if she kinda wasn't even a school rebel anymore, her piercings and hair maybe let her look like one. Margaery just liked that look, even though she didn't want to rebel anymore: It had caused her enough trouble, for example that one time on the gangway.  
Margaery felt a shiver down her spine at the thought of that dude that punched her and she didn't know why.

"Nevermind", she meant to herself and shook her head, finally getting forward again and arriving at the door.

 _Just focus on this now,_ Margaery told herself and rang at the door, before she took a step back, so that there was enough space between her and the door. She sighed a little bit and started to bite a bit on her piercing while she stared at the door.

"I'm coming!", Margaery heard from the inside and she smiled because it was Sansa's voice. She had almost expected Robb to open the door, but the red-haired seemingly wanted to do that herself.

Sansa ran down the steps, even though that might not be a really smart idea. In fact, she was running down there barefoot, her thick, red hair was made into a lazy ponytail and she was wearing normal jeans and a white T-Shirt that she just quickly put on. She totally wasted to much time on thinking about what they should do together than styling herself, so her appearance was more casual than usual.

When she arrived and almost slipped on the last part of the stairs, she opened the door really fast and smiled at Margaery, who was smiling too.

She looked more like the way she usually looked, what caused Sansa to get a bit flustered. Especially when Margaery started to look at her outfit, Sansa wanted to hide behind the door and quickly run up the stairs and take on some different clothes.  
"H-Hey Margaery", she greeted her instead and kept up her smile, even though her embarrassment came a bit through.

"Hey Sansa, how are you doing?", the platinum blond Tyrell said and slowly entered the house through the door that was still held open by Sansa.

"It could be better, but I'm fine", the younger girl said and closed the door as soon as Margaery was inside.   
She then turned around and saw how Margaery looked around in the house.

She seemed to be interested in all the decorations about wolves, so Sansa came up to her and asked, "Do you like the wolves?"  
Margaery turned her head towards her and grinned, what made Sansa smile wider, too. "Yes. I didn't know that _you_  all like wolves so much."   
The Stark nodded shortly and grabbed Margaery wrist to take her with herself into the living room where she searched for the dogs.

"Well, we have six dogs here. They look really similar to wolves when you see them and because we're six children here, we got them all. I don't know if Robb is going out with them right now, but I told him that he could let me walk with Lady today. Do you want to see her?"  
"Of course", Margaery said, sounding a bit surprised. Probably because they have six dogs in this house what always is considered a lot.

But Sansa saw no problem in it, everyone is caring for their dog, even Rickon does it part right. Just sometimes when they all go off to meet friends, the work falls back on the oldest of them: Robb.

Actually, Sansa planned it, that they would go on a walk with Lady together and she really hoped that Margaery would go with it.

The red-haired still pulled Margaery with her through the rooms until she arrived at a door to the garden, where a really big dog, that really looked similar to a wolf, with mostly white, but on the back a bit grey, fur which looked really fluffy on top of that.   
Sansa stole a glance from Margaery, who was smiling brightly. She looked fascinated, as if she hasn't seen many dogs in her life before.

Sansa walked towards Lady and called her, so that she got up and came to her, cuddling onto her immediately. She laughed and then looked to Margaery, waving her to come closer.   
"Lady won't harm you", Sansa said and waited for Margaery to laugh and come closer. This was such a different person compared to the person she was at school, Sansa knew that. But here was her home and she felt safe with Margaery.

They started to pet Lady and play a bit with her, laughing and talking with each other. Sansa hasn't felt that good in a while and she was almost going to tell and thank Margaery, but in the end, she didn't do it because she was scared that it would sound weird.  
So, Sansa instead went on and prepared to go on a walk with Lady now. She was glad as she realized that Margaery was still smiling and obviously even waiting for it.

"So, we're going on a walk with your dog?", the Tyrell asked and looked at the younger girl softly.  
"Yes, if you want to", Sansa said and looked back, feeling great because Margaery was looking at her like that.  
"Of course I want to. Lady is such an awesome dog", she said and pet her again, "Also, I'd like to be shown around a bit more by you."

Lady also seemed to be happy and comfortable with Margaery and this whole image that Sansa was seeing right there, how soft Margaery seemed here made her wonder how that girl could ever be considered a rebel. Maybe the looks, but do they matter? Sansa stood up.  
"Let's go then", she said with a smile and Margaery just nodded before she stood up, too.

When they were walking, Sansa had Lady on a lead while still talking to Margaery. She showed her the route through the big park that they were heading to with her finger and told the Tyrell about some funny stories that she had gone through already.

"Yeah, we had a whole dancing group in the park once. That was fun. I don't know what they were dancing but it seemed like a waltz dance, something I always wanted to try out too. So, when I held close to them, they even looked at me and seemed to be happy that I wasn't interrupting. Then, some of them got more and more comfortable with me watching interested. It was awesome to see those people dancing in a normal park. I mean, this park can be beautiful but beautiful enough to be the area for a dance lesson or whatever it was exactly... Lady was fascinated too, I think."

Sansa looked down to her dog who was walking around just as much as she could while being on a lead.  
Margaery looked at Sansa who seemed to daydream a bit, but she still felt her glare pretty much.

"Do you like dancing? I mean, have you actually tried it out after you saw them here?", Margaery then asked and Sansa gulped immediately. It was sure that she would most likely ask that question.  
The red-haired Stark looked to the side and sighed.  
"No, I didn't. But I'd like too."

Sansa looked up again and almost started to smile, when she suddenly saw the smirk on Margaery's face.  
"I know how to dance Waltz. If you want to, I could teach you when we're at your house again."  
Sansa's face heated up at the sudden joy that ran through her body.  
"Yes, that would make me really, really happy."  
She tried to gulp down parts of her weird joy that was taking the power over her behavior.

And when they were home and in Sansa's room again, the Stark was nervous. She never really danced even though she really, really wanted to. And now, Margaery out of all people knew how this dance works?  
And it almost seemed as if the Tyrell forgot it, what made Sansa partially relieved and partially sad for that moment.

But than, the platinum blond girl stood up from the bed she was sitting on and stayed right in front of Sansa. Then, she held out her hand and smiled charmingly.

Sansa gulped and kind of fell for the charming smile. She slowly took the offered hand and was pulled on her feet.  
Then, Margaery came really close and stayed only a little bit away from Sansa's body.

Slowly, to test Sansa a bit, she used her hands and reached to her back so that she would get a grip on the ponytail. She slowly opened her hair up and went through it with her fingers. Sansa blushed at the feeling but gave in to it and didn't slap Margaery's hands away or something. It actually felt... calming.

The Tyrell then stepped back and held up her arms, looking Sansa in the eye before she slowly started to show her the steps. Slowly, she went through them a few times and still looked at Sansa to see if she looked at it and understood it.

"That's it. You just have to get it going with the partner together", Margaery said, what caused Sansa to look up. She then held out her hand again and winked at the younger girl, who accepted it faster and more sure this time.  
She pulled Sansa closed and positioned her hands where they should be for the dance before she started with the first step.

At the beginning, Sansa was just very confused about the whole situation. She was touching Margaery and was very close to her, it almost gave her a heart attack. So, every time Margaery started to begin, she stepped on Sansa's foot because she missed the beginning moment. But after some tries and after Sansa got a bit used to touching and being close to Margaery, it worked, and it worked great.

They just fit perfectly together, even though Sansa has only been learning it for those moments. Margaery smiled and Sansa looked into her eyes, getting lost a bit in them. She felt safe and normal around the older girl and she didn't want to stop dancing with her anymore. Everything was so magical for the Stark that it felt like a dance on prom for her. She could imagine them, dancing together in beautiful dresses and it became even better when they started to go around in a little circle.

Margaery quickened the tempo bit by bit and Sansa went with it, completely lost in the moment. She smiled dreamy what caught Margaery off guard, too. She started to drown into the moment and Sansa still trusted her completely.

So, she decided to spin Sansa the way they always have seen on TV when people where dancing and when she succeeded, they both smiled and took deep breath before getting into the basic steps and turns again.  
And then, as Margaery wanted to end it, she smirked a bit and put Sansa's one hand over her shoulder. She then turned her body a bit to the side, supported her back and leaned her down. Sansa even knew what Margaery was doing and went with it, closing her eyes.

And when Margaery brought her up again, she opened her eyes and slowly let her hands move to the older girl's face. She stares into her eyes as they where still so close to each other.

Margaery's glare eventually slipped down to Sansa's slightly parted lips and she blushed when she looked up again.

"Thank you", Sansa said and closed her eyes again, what made Margaery nervous. What was she supposed to do?

She slowly held Sansas chin up with one finger and leaned forward, until she heard a loud and familiar sounding "I'm back home!" downstairs.

Sansa basically jumped away and took a deep, shocked sounding breath.

Robb came home, she heard it because the dogs were barking a lot down there.   
But that didn't matter.

Margaery and Sansa just stared at each other while the Stark still tried to understand what just happened with her. 


End file.
